Drunken Dilemma
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: After Raven and BB decide to go out as 'Friends'... or so they tell themselves... they go to a Bar to avoid the Paparazzi. But at what cost? Their sobriety and Raven's virginity, o'coarse! And it's even worse when they find out it wasn't safe sex! BBxRae
1. September 11

* * *

**Drunken Dilemma**

**A BB/Rae Fic**

* * *

Ah, the Teen Titans Tower. Shaped like a T, and Home to the World's most recognized teenage Superheroes… the Teen Titans. It's been almost 2 years since Robin and Starfire kissed in Tokyo. When Starfire finally found out her Birthday in Earth's time, Robin was amazed. He was born on August 10. She was born on August 9 on that same year. So, basically, she was 1 day older than him.

After the Brotherhood of Evil's defeat, it has turned into September before anyone realized it. Beast Boy's 16-th Birthday had even passed by over the summer while they were in constant flight getting Allies to fight the Brotherhood.

It's September 10th now, and Raven will be 17 on October 13th. Lately, she's been more enthusiastic about it than usual_, but don't confuse that with Giddy._ Raven's 'Enthusiastic' means that she actually cares about it a little more than usual, unlike Starfire's 'Enthusiastic', in which Starfire is bouncing off the walls in excitement. It's been a long time since Raven's father used her to try to End the World, which is why she was anything _but_ excited about her 16th Birthday. But she planned to be way more excited this time. _Way_ more.

Then came a loud noise. "Knock knock, anybody home?" rung a voice from the other side of her door. Beast Boy. The most annoying 'friend' she ever had. Then again, she never really had any friends until the Teen Titans.

"What?" she asked sharply, stopping her meditation?

"Ok, you're here… so, what are you wanting for your birthday?" Beast Boy asked. Raven herself thought this was just Beast Boy, but in reality, all the Titans were behind Beast Boy listening in because nobody really knew what to get her.

"Beast Boy, that's a month away. Plus, shouldn't we be focusing on missions and all that stuff?" she replied, and he shrugged.

"I dunno, just thought I'd ask." He replied sheepishly, and turned around. Suddenly he ran into Cyborg, who towered over him. The big metal roadblock then whispered, "We need ideas for a gift." Beast Boy's face steamed a bit, and he knocked again.

"What now?" Raven asked again, as she was about to pick up a nearby Book.

"Well," he began, and cleared his throat nervously "I need to know what to get you…"

"Alright, hold on…" she replied tiredly, and as the sound of the door opening came, the other four Titans quickly hit their backs to the wall around the door to hide. "So, what'll it be?" he asked, and posted his arm on the side of the doorway so that she didn't see all the other Titans around. "Well… try something dark. But don't go overboard." She answered very directly, and he nodded. She turned, gave a quick glare over her shoulder in suspicion, and closed the door behind her.

Cyborg went 'Phew' and wiped his forehead and the other Titans stopped their Splinter Cell stealth techniques. Starfire floated back down, and commented, "I am certainly glad we know the ideas for Raven's gifts… now we must convince her to do a party!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, you know, it's not actually her Birthday yet." Robin explained to her, as they both went down the hall. Cyborg was about to follow, but noticed Beast Boy staying at the doorway. "Hey B, you comin'?" Cyborg asked. "No, I need to just talk to her alone." Beast Boy replied, as Cyborg looked at him oddly for a second, then shrugged and turned around. "Alright then." He said, and walked down the hall and into the main room.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked softly. Suddenly, the door flew open due to her powers and Raven swooped quickly the doorway for the third time now, her annoyance starting to built. "I already _told you_. Dark things, _that's it_." She muttered.

"No, it's not that… I mean… uh… we hardly ever hang out… and… I dunno… wanna do something tomorrow?" Beast Boy asked with a stutter that could make a linguist cringe. But at the words '_do something tomorrow'_, Raven was caught by total surprise. She kind of hesitated, but then replied. "Uh… well……. Just this once."

"Really?" Beast Boy said in surprise, and smiled.

"Sure. But only as friends. Don't get any ideas." She said, as Beast Boy jumped in celebration. "Alright!" and ran off.

As she stood there behind his dust trail, she smiled. It was short-lived though, as she went back to monotone-land and went back in her room.

* * *

September 11th. For the first time in the history of them knowing each other, Raven just accepted a night out with Beast Boy. But absolutely _not_ a date… or is it?

She didn't think so. She sees it as a Friendship thing. Two friends hanging out, that's it… at least that's what she keeps telling herself. Nobody can be too sure how Beast Boy took it though.

Well, Beast Boy offered several places downtown, but knowing how since Tokyo the Paparazzi was swarming everywhere any Titan went, Raven suggested a more closed-in unlikely spot for the Paparazzi to be watching two Young Teens hanging out.

A Bar.

Not exactly the place for a two 16-year-olds to be lurking late at night, but the combination of Raven's maturity and take-no-crap attitude towards any jerks that might try to flirt made this environment not much of a challenge. Beast Boy tagged along, following Raven like a young boy would follow a bigger fellow in a dangerous area.

Finally they got to the counter… the Bartender almost played the 'Not old enough to drink' card, but then he remembered that with Superheroes, he really doesn't try to tell them that to the face, no matter what age. And they both ordered Water anyway, so no biggie, right? A bit of conversation between them, and Beast Boy wanted to order an actual drink. Raven told him 'No' straight-on, and he whimpered.

"Come on, Raven, just one." Beast Boy pleaded with her, and she still shook her head, "Your DNA is already unstable enough, you don't need any booze."

"It's not booze, come on... It's barely even alcoholic." He coaxed her, as she stared. "Are you sure?" she asked very seriously, and he nodded. "Positive. It's about as alcoholic as Kool-aid." Raven nodded slightly, and replied, "Well, alright… but I'm going to drink one first. And if it's too alcoholic, you can't have any. Deal?"

"Deal." He said, and she ordered one.

Unluckily for the both of them, Beast Boy's 'reliable' source for how intoxicating that drink was… was actually Gizmo. So once Raven took a sip, she got a lot more than she bargained for… but even more devastating to her sobriety was the fact that… she couldn't really tell the Alcohol from the drink. "Okay, it's fine. Now you can get one too." About 10 drinks later for both of them, they had become two really drunken teens.

"This is corny…" Raven sputtered, and took another drink.

"I told you it's not l-like koolaid!" Beast Boy replied, and took another sip of his drink.

"No, I said that you idiot!" Raven shouted, beginning to sway. "Listen, you were wrong, I was right. End of story. Now… let's go home." She then left the barstool and staggered out the door. Beast Boy stared at the Bartender, and the man just said, "Go home, kid. It's on the house."

Beast Boy then hurried out all wobbly, and met Raven outside. "Ok, I just realized, we can't go home tonight."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked in confusion, and she nodded. "Do you really want Robin to see us like this?" she replied, and posted herself up on her left arm to keep herself from falling.

"True… how about that hotel over there?" Beast Boy recommended, pointing across the street. "Ok, let's see if they still remember the time we saved their Hotel from burning down." Raven replied, and they both headed over. The man at the entrance waved them in, and said, "Welcome back. Please, grab a room free of charge. We owe you one after that fire."

As the two acknowledged what he said and went to the elevators, then boarded… the man realized how strange they were acting, but couldn't really put his finger on what it was making it that way until they started going up.

"Hey, I think those two Titans were drunk." The man told his colleague, and his colleague chuckled. "Then we're screwed if there's another fire." He said laughing hysterically, obviously not believing him, and patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

Bump in the night… bump in the night… the Titans go bump in the night…

The night of September 11th was the one time Beast Boy and Raven actually agreed… a lot. But all perversion and sex jokes aside, they were really getting it _on_. But really, the alcohol at Jim's Bar and Grill were really the reason behind this sudden jump into unsafe sex.

Finally they fell asleep, and then Morning came. First, Raven woke up as the California Sun rose high enough to shine in the window, obviously not remembering a thing from last night. She held her head and moaned, her eyes still closed, and muttered, "Oog… what's with this headache…"

She then turned groggily, and then the next thing she saw caused her to scream, and jump off the bed. She grabbed the covers with her, and backed up so much she backed into the nearby closet door, waking up Beast Boy. He yelled out in surprise, and jumped up. He then noticed what he was wearing.

"No!" she yelled, and Beast Boy's eyes bugged out as he came to a realization.

"I didn't… I…I… couldn't… I… I… I _SLEPT WITH YOU?!"_ Raven yelled in fury, and stormed out the door, leaving Beast Boy in total shock himself for what had happened.

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

Well, there goes Raven's rolemodelship. Beast Boy's head is going to be rolling soon... if not by Raven, but probably by Robin for being stupid enough to drink. But then again, it was Raven's idea to go to a bar... so bad judgment by both of them! RAWR! :D Rate-and-Review please... critique is always good too!

* * *


	2. September 12

* * *

**Drunken Dilemma**

**A BB/Rae Fic**

* * *

**--**

**Chapter 2**

**--**

The morning of September 12-th…

Both Raven and Beast Boy both had headaches from last night, a.k.a. hangovers.

Beast Boy had tried to apologize to Raven about 7 times to Raven, who was going to try to stay in her room all day. It didn't work, however, and she kept on coming to the door for a reason even she didn't know. Beast Boy obviously felt completely ashamed and embarrassed… and then suddenly, a few knocks.

"Raven?" came Beast Boy from the other side of the doorway for the 8-th time now. She sighed, and opened the door. She was already standing up, expecting the next apology. "What now?" she asked exhaustedly, as he took a step back. "Well… if what happened ruins our friendship… I… understand… but, I just want you to know I didn't mean to, but… you can hate me if you want." He explained again.

"_Beast Boy_…" she muttered, "I. Don't. Hate. You. I hate the fact I sl-" but she choked at that word.

"Seriously, I forgive you. Now go away." She managed to say, and shut the door.

He moped, and walked off.

**--**

Earlier that morning, however, Cyborg realized where they had both been because of the Event Log in the Communicator. They both were in a bar, then in a hotel. He figured it was just because they didn't want Robin to see they had been drinking.

As Raven passed by Cyborg to get a pack of Herbal Tea later that day, he grinned and stood there tauntingly. "Why didn't you come home last night, Raven? Get a little _naughty_?" he said, obviously trying to make a crude joke… not knowing it was actually true.

"Get out of my face." She grumbled, and poured her Tea in her usual cup.

Cyborg's eye widened a bit, and he realized she wasn't treating what he just said with her usual sarcasm. "What? You didn't actua-" he began, but she stared at him very raged, and the toaster behind her flew up and hit the ceiling.

"… You did…" Cyborg gasped, his face filled with disbelief. Raven hurried off around the counter and out of the room with her tea, leaving Cyborg back there bug-eyed.

**--**

Cyborg found Robin down the hallway talking to Starfire, and tugged his right arm. "Robin, I need to talk to you about something." He said sternly, interrupting their conversation. Robin looked back at Starfire, and then walked down the hall with Cyborg, muttering, "This better be good."

Cyborg got Robin to his own room, and swiftly closed the door shut. He then locked it with the security system, put his one window on lockdown, and got huge duct tape and taped his entire door shut. Robin, backing up and staring in surprise at all these sudden actions, glare at Cyborg suspiciously after he finally calmed back down, waiting on a response.

"Ok, I checked the location of Raven and Beast Boy's communicators last night, and it turns out," Cyborg began to explain in a hyper-active mode, " they went to a bar and got drunk! Then they-"

But Robin quickly cut him off and, and mumbled, "Did you say… _drunk_?"

"I know, their intoxication levels were so high I thought they would both just… explode! But, then, after they left the Bar, the went to the nearby hotel, and went to bed. I noticed both their heart rates and blood pressure increasing, but I contributed that to the pain of the hangover they had to have by the time… ," Cyborg went on, now speeding up in tempo, "but then this morning I just joked to Raven about her getting it on with Beast Boy, and she told me to get out of her face, and not sarcastic, like it offended her! And I said 'You didn't actually do it, did you?' and she looked at me and broke the toaster against the ceiling with her powers and then she ran off and I was left behind in shock because… I guess she actually did sleep with Beast Boy!" he finally finished, and took a big huge heave of air.

"Wait, wait, wait… you're saying that they… slept together? So what? There was only one bed." Robin said calmly, and Cyborg growled in frustration. "NO, ROBIN! I MEAN THEY HAD _SEX_!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, feeling ridiculous he didn't know that. Robin's eyes bugged out, and he began yelling, "THAT KIND OF THINKING IS EXACTLY WHAT WE DON'T NEED AROUND HERE, CYBORG!"

Then they got in a yell fest, as a green fly popped from under the door way, and turned into Beast Boy, which immediately made both of the Titans stop dead in mid-sentence. "Actually…" he said sheepishly, "He's right, Robin."

Both Robin's and Cyborg's faces turned into pure looks of horror, eyes bugged out, and jaws dropping. "You… you did… that… with Raven?" Robin stammered, and Beast Boy looked to the side. "Yeah…"

Cyborg, in the background, muttered, "I don't know whether to be disgusted or cheering you on…"

Robin glared at him, and Cyborg grinned. "I'll go with that last one." He said, as Robin slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Alright, B! So, you brought the almighty Raven down with… _how many drinks_?" Cyborg asked him, acting all giddy.

"… I don't want to talk about it." Beast Boy grumbled, and flew back under the doorway and out the room as a fly.

Robin was about to walk out, but them turned around and stared at Cyborg, pointing his thumb back over his shoulder at the locked door.

Cyborg grinned, and unlocked the door, and let Robin walk out… who was obviously annoyed by Cyborg's immaturity. Cyborg whistled as he let Robin out, and then slammed the door and jumped on the computer. He rubbed his metal hands together, and went 'Aha!' after finding something.

He just couldn't contain his Blackmailing Habit… this was too priceless a moment to not capitalize on at some point and time.

"Here we go… the _Hotel security cameras_."

--


	3. September 13 Morning

**Drunken Dilemma**

**Chapter 3  
**

**--**

The morning of September 13th.

Robin decided to get an early cup of water, and decided to stay up and watch the morning news as the sun just started to rise on the California Coast behind the fog of the nearby bay.

He took a big slurp, as the Newswoman began speaking.

"We now take you to our top story of the morning…" she said, as the graphics transitioned from her to a video on YouTube.

"Someone has uploaded an explicit video of two of the Teen Titans at the Jump City Hotel in the downtown area..." She began, as Robin spewed out his water in surprise all over the TV screen. Starfire walked in behind him, really not paying attention to the TV, heading to the refrigerator to get an early snack.

She leaned into the refrigerator, and asked sweetly, "So what is on the Television now, Robin?"

"Uh…" Robin began, as she grabbed a can of beans… which were for some reason in the refrigerator, and set it on the counter. She then took her index finger a poked a hole in the side of the top, and ran her finger around like a can opener.

"What might that be?" Starfire asked, hopping over and grabbing a spoon.

"… Oh, no, that's not the name of the program, it's just-… Oh shit!" Robin suddenly shouted at what's on the TV, and Starfire gasped and dropped her spoon. "Do not use such words please!" she exclaimed, as Robin just simply stared at the TV Screen.

"And… it looks like they're actually making out! That's not the two ones that hooked up in Japan, is it? … No, apparently it's the OTHER two. _Beast Boy_ and _Raven_!" the male announcer said, as Starfire shrieked. "Tell me I did not just hear what I thought I just heard!" she exclaimed in more surprise than anger, and flew over and jumped on the couch. She gasped as Robin still stared in shock at the video.

"And… are they taking their clothes off?" the newswoman asked in shock, as Starfire went 'Eep!' and covered her eyes, and Robin leaned back and his eyes bugged out.

Raven had just entered the room, sleepy, and looking down at in front of her, not at the TV. Suddenly, she heard herself. "Mm… Beast Boy, you're a good kisser."

She jumped, twirled, and upon seeing the screen, backed up with her hand held back, knocking Starfire's bowl of cold beans off the counter. Both Robin and Starfire jumped as the TV screen cracked from Raven's energies, and turned around to see her staring there. She then rushed back towards the exit, hands held out and staring back at them in shock, and pushed her way out the door… she was freaked out about that they just saw that. And that she just saw it. Because, really, she hadn't even seen it yet. Or remembered it. But it was on the news. Who would put it on the news? Then, blame set in.

On the one person who she'd first suspect.

"_Beast Boy_." She growled, and clicked for the elevator to come down to her level. It did, and there he stood, about to come down to fix Tofu Waffles. She rushed in, grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him to the steel wall, infuriated. Her black energies pushed the 'B' key on the elevator's panel for the Basement, and the doors closed. Beast Boy's eyes had bugged out big-time, and he yelled, "Raven, what's-"

"You _slept with me_ just so you could _put it on the __**NEWS?!**__" _ she shouted, and the elevator shook with her energies.

"Raven, I didn't do anything! Do you think I'd do something like that?! I don't even have the brains to pull something like that off!" Beast Boy replied in a huge rush, as her energies pushed the '1' button, and suddenly the door opened to the first level, and her eyes stopped glowing for the moment. She let him go, and slumped. "I don't know how this could happen…" she groaned, and then turned around.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should of never came up the idea to go to that bar." Beast Boy calmly told her, and she laughed. "I just realized… it wasn't your idea. It was _mine_. Oh, look at me, Miss 'Logical'… just got herself drunk… Whoop-di-doo." She said sarcastically, and held her head. "Ow…" she moaned, and fell down to one knee. "What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, and kneeled down beside her.

"I don't know… I meditated last night, so I should be fine…" she muttered, as Beast Boy turned around and looked up at the security camera, and his face went from neutral to thoughtful.

"Hmm… who else in the Tower could of done this… who taught me all my tricks and pranks to begin with… hmm…" he said, but acting as though he already knew. He smirked, and stared right into the security camera's lens. Cyborg was on the other end, and stood up in shock.

"_He knows_…" Cyborg thought.

"Cyborg." He said, and then Raven stood up in the background, realizing how likely that sounded.

"Uh-oh…" Cyborg whispered, and then ran out the door in panic, and shouted, "I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead!"

He passed by Starfire and Robin who were in the hall whispering about the YouTube thing, Robin about to come to the same realization. Cyborg did it.

Robin whispered to Starfire, "Come on, let's try to catch him before Raven does… for his sake."

She nodded, and the two took off down the hall in a hurry.

Cyborg looked behind him as he ran, seeing them closing in around the corner, then suddenly he ran into a solid object, and went 'Oof' as he collided with it, and then fell backwards with a clang.

It was Raven's black barrier, and she phased through it. It dissipated as she did, and Beast Boy took a step behind her. Both of them had the same angst-filled faces aimed towards their steel 'Friend'.

Cyborg rose up, and turned to face them. He laughed nervously, and said, "Hey… I was just… going to go get some toilet paper! I'm out of some, so, excuse m-" he began, and was about to push past them, but Raven muttered icily, "_Stop_.", and he froze.

"… I know you did it. Now come clean." She muttered, and Cyborg obviously knew he was about a minute from being sent to another dimension.

"Ok, ok! I DID get it… but I didn't upload it to YouTube!" he tried to convince her, and then Beast Boy growled, and turned, and got up in his face.

"THEN WHO DID?" Beast Boy shouted, as Robin and Starfire got a bit closer just incase things got out of hand.

"Listen… I only sold it on E-Bay to the highest bidder… to make cash!" Cyborg pleaded, waving his hands in front of him, as Robin stepped closer.

"Who was their username?" he asked inquisitively.

"Uh… 'BlackOut3900'. Why?" Cyborg replied, and Robin went 'Hum…', attracting everyone's attention, and turned around. "Exactly what I thought. That's the username Slade used back when I tried to trick him by being Red X." Robin mumbled, and Raven's face suddenly burned with anger.

She then floated off down the hall towards the entrance, and shouted in hate, "First he tries to kill me with nanobots when Robin was his apprentice, then he tries to get Terra to drown me in mud, then he cuts a deal with my Father to end the World and scares the Hell out of me with all his Pyro blasts and suddenly being able to fly and withstand me throwing 2 buildings at him, and NOW he suddenly decides to release a Sex Tape for everyone in the world to view?!"

"Whoa… she's mad." Cyborg said, as they all took off that direction, but Beast Boy giving Cyborg an annoying and hateful glare before taking off.

Cyborg took off last.

"So, what is the plan?" Starfire asked, floating alongside Robin, who was dashing to keep up.

"Find Slade, and let Raven do the rest." Robin said, as Beast Boy and Cyborg caught up.

"What, and let her kill him?" Cyborg asked, as Beast Boy spoke out.

"She won't kill him. She'll probably just torture him so they're equal." He said, as they all sped up, leaving Cyborg in last place trying to keep up.

"Yeah… key word _probably_…" he mumbled, and proceeded to catch up.


	4. September 13 Evening

* * *

**Drunken Dilemma**

**A BB/Rae Fic

* * *

  
**

**--**

**Chapter 4**

**--**

The afternoon of September 13th.

They had gotten YouTube to remove the video and track down where the Video's Uploader uploaded it from, and were en route to the location. It was an old abandoned scientific lab on the outskirts of town. The sign out front read 'McCormack Industries', and there was 1 car parked in the parking lot, and that was the T-Car.

All of the Titans stepped out, Cyborg as the driver.

"So, this is it, huh?" Cyborg said, as they all walked up to the entrance.

"Yeah." Raven said a bit tiredly, Robin drew his staff and Starfire loosened her wrists.

"Let's go get him." Beast Boy growled, and they all went forward. Cyborg busted down the door and Robin went quickly through. They all got in their own fighting stances. Then, Robin stopped and got out of stance, and stared at a huge metal security door.

"Uh, maybe we should do that again." He whispered, and they moved up to the other door. Cyborg did the same routine, boot kicking the door. But it didn't budge, and instead Cyborg's foot clanged, causing him to hop back holding his feet and go, 'Ow, ow, ow.'.

"I nearly bent my foot doing that!" Cyborg said loudly, and Raven replied, "Let me try."

Right as she was about to cast her hand out and pull it off the wall, to their surprise, it opened by itself.

Robin stepped through first, looking around suspiciously, as the other 4 Titans came in behind him.

"So, where is Slade?" Starfire asked, looking to her right and then to her left, as they all walked through a big empty dome, the middle portion very dark.

"I don't know. All this just looks like rusty equipment." Cyborg replied, as Robin held his hand up, and they all stopped.

"Do you hear that?" he asked them, and there came a simple but loud creak. Like a metal swing set squeaking, but only ten times louder. Then Raven took her finger up to just beneath her nose, and then held it up and looked at it in surprise.

"My nose is bleeding." She said, as they turned around to look. Beast Boy took his finger up to his top lip, and held his finger out. "Mine too…" he whispered, as suddenly a loud clash, and big spotlights turned on, all flashing towards a huge tall Supercomputer.

"Hello, Teen Titans. I have activated the nerve gas. You have 5 minutes to live." The computer's digital voice said, as Robin shouted, "Where's Slade?"

The computer snickered, and said, its tone sounding a bit amused, "Do you really think a Criminal Mastermind would use something like Ebay? I created that account to look like his. I automatically became the highest bidder at the last second to beat DaveChris2909's bid of 250 dollars. I am the one who led you here. I am the one with the tape! And it is my Central Processor. And if you are wondering how it got there, you have obviously not seen the rest of the facility, where all workers of McCormack Industries seemed to of died of water poisoning. I must have accidentally slipped the Antifreeze in with the water supply. _Oops_." It went on, as they began whispering.

"What's the plan?" Cyborg asked, and Starfire suggested, "Maybe we can cover up the vents?"

"No, that wouldn't help." Robin told her, and Beast Boy said, "Maybe we can hold our breath."

They glared, and Beast Boy shrugged. "Yo, we're kinda 4 minutes from being dead, so can you either come up with a plan or not try to make one at all?" Cyborg told him, as Raven suddenly stepped forward with an idea.

"Why don't I just rip it apart myself?" she asked, and they all shrugged. "Go for it." Robin said.

She rose up into the air, and then chanted. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted, and suddenly her black energies enveloped the supercomputer "W-what, no! What are you d-doin-gggg_gg_?" it said, as suddenly all the black energies ripped the computer apart, instantly causing the vents of nerve gas to stop and reverse suction, sucking the gas out of the air. Then, Raven landed, and an object suddenly flew at her. She held her hand out in front of her, casually, and looked at Robin. A video tape landed in her hand, the 'Sex Tape' the computer had, and she nodded. "There." She said, and they all nodded.

"Let's go home." Robin said, and they walked out to get back in the T-Car.

"Hey, Star, your nose isn't bleeding." Beast Boy pointed out, as she turned and went 'Hm?'

She then realized what he meant, and began to explain, "Oh, Yes, the people of my planet are immune to such toxins because of how many Toxin-carrying animals inhabit Tamaran."

"Damn, girl, first Radiation, now Poison? Wow, Superman's got nothing on you." Cyborg replied, and Raven quickly muttered, "Except bulletproof and puncture-proof skin," right before Starfire gasped and exclaimed, "Am I the only one in this group not using such vulgar words now? I know we have all aged, but that does not permit the use of such language!"

"Calm down, Star. It doesn't mean anything." Robin told her, as Cyborg added, "Yeah, and what'd you used to call people? A Chlorbag?"

She nodded slowly, as Raven muttered, "_I don't_ remember it taking this long to get to the car before…"

"What does that mean in English then?" Cyborg asked, and she seemed a bit hesitant, but then told them.

"One who contains lots of soft balls of cushiony material that are using to cleanse a woman's… crotch" Starfire said slowly, as they all stopped in their tracks and stared at her in shock.

"Girl, so you've basically called almost every villain a Douchebag! Sh!" Cyborg shouted, and they all began walking again.

"But-!" Starfire began, and Cyborg went, "Shh!"

"But I-!" she went again, but Cyborg said, "Nuh-uh!"

"It is not-!" she tried once more, and Cyborg continued, "Zip!"

She then sighed, and pouted, as they all got to the car and buckled themselves in.

Cyborg turned around to see how to pull out, and saw out of the corner of his eye Star still a bit upset.

"I didn't mean nothing by it Star." He said, and then turned around once he pulled out to take off down the dirt road back onto the freeway.

"It is fine, friend… now please drive so we may go home." She replied, as Raven suddenly began coughing. Beast Boy hopped up from his slouched position in the backseat, between Raven and Starfire, and leaned over to her. "Are you ok?" he asked, and she nodded slowly, still coughing a lot.

She leaned back a bit surprised, and stared in her hands. Blood.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Beast Boy asked, and she nodded. "Probably just that nerve gas." She replied quickly, and grabbed a few tissues from the compartment on the back of the passenger-side seat, and wiped her hands clean.

When they got back home, they all split for their rooms to get some sleep since the sun already went down. Raven got to her room, and shut her door. She then locked it, and walked over to her nearby bathroom, which had been installed in the bedrooms themselves now during a huge Renovation after they had defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. She opened a wooden door underneath the sink reached in, knocking around shampoo bottles and toothpaste, as she muttered, "Come on, come on…"

She then took out a small meter. A pregnancy test. "I hope to Azar that this thing doesn't turn up positive." She mumbled, and proceeded to take it.

Minutes later, the mirror in Beast Boy's own bathroom cracked as he was brushing his teeth, and he jumped. He then calmed down, and repeated one phrase.

"Just Raven venting… _just _Raven venting…", and then kept on brushing his teeth in the now-split mirror.


	5. September 14th

* * *

**Drunken Dilemma**

**A BB/Rae Fic

* * *

  
**

**--**

**Chapter 5**

**--**

The early afternoon of September 14th.

The sirens blazed throughout the Tower, and all the Titans stood up from where they were relaxing, and Robin said, "Ok, so, let's see who it is now…"

They all sighed with exhaustion, and Cyborg muttered, "Mumbo…"

Suddenly, Robin noticed who was missing.

"Raven?" he asked around, as the other Titans started looking around too.

"I shall go check her normal place of solitude." Starfire said, and then floated off out the door and down the hall.

* * *

"Knock knock."

No, it wasn't Beast Boy trying to make a joke, it was Starfire doing her alternative to actually knocking, in front of Raven's door.

"Huh?" Raven asked, and sat up in bed. She had been lying there idly ever since last night. She didn't even really go into sleep; she just laid there idly with her eyes open, staring at the ceiling.

"The others are gearing up for battle, and you shall miss if you do not hurry!" Starfire told her. Raven got off her bed slowly and stood, and asked, "Can you come in real quick?"

"But, I shall miss the battle, and that is not goo-" she began, but Raven interrupted, "It's about a few days ago."

Silence from Starfire's end for a brief moment, and then she whispered, "The night with Beast Boy?"

"Yep." Raven muttered, and Starfire opened the door quickly, floated in, shut the door with the utmost quietness, and then landed, smiling.

"So… were you really intoxicated with the alcoholic beverages, or is Cyborg wrong in his assumptions?" Starfire asked innocently, and Raven blinked. "Cy-? … I'm not even going to worry about that." She muttered, and then spoke up again, "Starfire… I have something very… private I need to tell you. Friend to friend."

She nodded, and Raven added, "You can't tell anyone, ok? _Anyone_."

Starfire replied very quickly, "Yes," getting very anxious awaiting the big secret.

"… Uh… well… you know how… reproduction works, right?" Raven stuttered, and Starfire's eyes bugged out.

"You are pregna-!" Starfire began, but a bit too loudly, and Raven quickly clasped her hand over her friend's mouth.

Starfire closed her eyes shut, tried to calm, and then Raven went 'Shh' and let her hand off.

Then Starfire whispered very quietly, "Are you pregnant with Beast Boy's child?"

Raven was a bit unnerved by her friends' so unintentional bluntness, but none of this was exactly comforting for her anyway. And the fact she had to tell such an energetic type of girl like Starfire such a direly important secret wasn't exactly easing her stress. But the fact was, Starfire was the only one she could turn to.

… Now that Terra was gone, at least. Raven had actually let out one of her bigger secrets to Terra. Not the fact that she was the key to Armageddon, but however… another one.

* * *

June 15th, A Few Years Ago.

Terra had just teamed up with Raven to save the Titans tower from Slade's plans of it being buried by giant mechanical earthworms the day before, and she had finally gained Raven's trust. Slade told her to gain the trust of all of the Titans, and knew that Raven would be a challenge.

Terra was the only Titan at that time she ever aloud in her room. Ever. They got in, sat on the floor, and decided to play Truth or Dare.

They had a nice time, and even Raven was smiling and having fun… a rare occurrence.

"Truth or Dare?" Terra asked Raven, as Raven replied, "Truth."

"Oooo, Truth for once. I guess you got sick of the Dares. _Finally_." Terra said, and then smirked.

"Do you have any feelings for Beast Boy?" Terra asked coyly, and Raven got caught off guard.

"Uh…" she mumbled, and Terra laughed. "Come on, Raven, it's not like anyone can hear you here in _your room_." She said, as Slade listened on with all the bugs he had Terra place all throughout the Tower.

"Alright… I guess I can trust you." Raven replied, and Terra smiled and nodded.

"He can get annoying… but… I _think _I like him." Raven whispered, and Terra laughed. "You _like_ like him?"

"… Yes, actually… I do _like _like him. But, I like him in the regular way too." Raven said, as Terra giggled. "Wow, Raven, a dark girl like you having a crush on a guy like _Beast Boy_? That's irregular."

Raven laughed a bit, and replied, "What are you talking about? This _whole team_ is irregular."

Terra laughed, and said, "Good point."

Raven smirked, and then said, "Now… Truth _or Dare_?

"… _Dare_."

* * *

Starfire sat there, waiting for an answer, as Raven wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"Yes… I'm pregnant." Raven muttered, as Starfire jumped up and nearly hit her head on the ceiling, but then floated back down, and whispered, "Friend, I am _so _happy for you! What names have you thought of so far?"

Raven stared at her in shock, and replied, "Starfire… it's only been 9 hours since I found out."

Starfire calmed, and whispered, "Oh…", and then hopped up, "Well, I shall tell them you are still sick from the nervous gas and are going to sit out for now!"

As she turned to open the door and leave, Raven called out, "Starfire…"

"Hm?" Starfire asked, and turned back around.

"… Sometime later this week, or maybe next week… I'm going to need your help telling Beast Boy. And it's very important to me." Raven told her, and she nodded and smiled.

"I shall, Raven… Oh, and I cannot begin to express how… happy and… joyous I am for your good fortune, Friend! I wish you a happy birth and many blessings for your child!" Starfire exclaimed, and Raven looked a bit unnerved. "Okay… Thanks." she mumbled, as Starfire waved and took off out the door.

Raven then turned and grabbed the nearest Spellbook, and found something horrible.

"_Abortion Spell?_" she muttered, and then shook her head in disgust. "Who would expect anyone to use _that_? … _Next_… 'Get It Over With' Spell… description of the spell will appear _after use_…"

She looked thoughtful, and nodded. "Well, the name itself already makes me feel better, so I'll give it a try."

She read the spell and how to cast it, and then chanted the words. She suddenly felt a rush of nausea, as the description of the spell appeared.

Her eyes bugged out like insane, as the text read…

'Your pregnancy will now last only 8 days. There is no reversal for this spell, and even the Abortion Spell will no longer work due to risk of killing both Mother and Child. The date of your infants' birth would have been… Tuesday, June 12th of Next Year. It is now… Sunday, September 21st of Next Week. Enjoy Getting It Over With.'

Raven gasped, and then looked down at her stomach, and then back up at the page. She was trying to keep all the shock inside, but it escaped.

"_WHAT?!?!?! 8 DAYS?!?!_" she screamed, as Cyborg was the last one out of the main room, and heard it.

He chuckled, and then shouted jokingly, "Hey Robin! I think Raven just found out that she won't get her cough medicine for 8 days! _Watch out Walgreen's!_", and then hurried out the door.


	6. September 15 Morning

**Drunken Dilemma**

**A BB/Rae Fic**

**

* * *

  
**

The early morning of September 15th.

It was 4 AM in the morning… and Raven couldn't sleep. She just couldn't stay still long enough to get relaxed. "8 days…" she whispered, the tone of her voice showing a lot of hidden stress.

She then continued to talk to herself, sitting up, "Oh, great going, Raven. Now instead of 9 months you get 8 days."

She sighed, as suddenly she realized. She had to find some way to tell Beast Boy sooner than a week or two, and the chances of Starfire coming to her room alone, or even being alone considering the time she spent with Robin were slim, so she had to think for herself for to approach this. Then, she decided who to consult.

She got up, grabbed her mirror… the portal into her mind, and dove in.

"I know you're all in here, so come out." Raven shouted, and all of her different colored sides came out.

"I knew you'd do it. I knew you'd sleep with him." Her purple side, Affection, told her, pointing her finger and grinning, "I was so sure I even made a bet with Logic."

Then, the yellow Raven with glasses, Logic, huffed and replied, "Well, of coarse you won, she didn't listen to me," and crossed her arms.

Happy Raven, in pink, then giggled and added, "That's because she was drunk, silly!"

"Drunk or not, she still enjoyed it. Believe me. I would know." Affection replied.

Raven shouted, "ENOUGH!" and everyone's attention focused.

"I need your advice. What should I do to tell Beast Boy?" Raven asked in a bit of annoyance, and Happy Raven giggled nearby.

"Take him out or something! Then tell him…"

Logic then gave Happy a glare, and replied, "No, that's too irrational. Try it like this… 'Beast Boy… I'm pregnant.'"

Affection scoffed and told Logic, "You may be 'Logical', but that'd never work. Raven… I've known you had feelings for him for a while now. After all, I'm the 'Affectionate' side of you. I know how to approach this."

Raven stared, and nodded, "Okay, you're up. Don't screw up, because, remember…"

Affection smirked, and nodded, "I understand."

Raven nodded, and they switched colors for a while.

"Don't annoy anyone," The real Raven said, in Purple Raven's colors, and Affectionate laughed and replied, "Don't worry. I won't."

She then jumped out of the mirror, and landed in Raven's room.

"Well… time to save the day." Affection said, and then giggled very softly. "_Save the day_. That's funny, because, I'm actually a superheroine. Hehe…"

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

Sorry about the shortness, but I had a 2-day case of writer's block... but I have a feeling I'll be done with it and on to the next chapter later tonight! :D Please review


	7. September 15 Evening

**Drunken Dilemma**

**A BB/Rae Fic**

**

* * *

  
**

September 15th.

Raven had switched with her Affectionate Side, giving her the task of breaking the news to Beast Boy.

'Affectionate' Raven, now outside of Raven's mind, was looking in a nearby mirror, making sure her hair was completely like her blue counterpart.

"Now to get this monotone thing down…" she said, as cleared her throat.

"Uh, Hi." She tested, trying to go monotone whilst doing her best Blue Raven impression, but ultimately failing.

"Hmm… not as simple as I thought."

She cleared her throat again, and tried once more.

"I hate everything." She tried again, and this time, getting the monotone straight on.

"Yes!" she exclaimed in non-monotone, as suddenly a knock came from the door, causing Raven to look sideways quickly.

She swiftly floated over to the door, and opened it.

Beast Boy jumped back, surprised at her door flying open so quickly.

There stood Affectionate Raven, in the true Raven's attire, eying Beast Boy steadily. She thought to herself, "_No emotion, no emotion._"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Raven's head, those words echoed. The true Blue Raven in Affection's purple cloak sighed, and muttered, "This was a really bad idea."

Her Logical Self, the Yellow Raven, spoke up all of a sudden.

"No, actually, it wasn't. Affectionate has more relationship experience than you do." Logic told her, as Raven shrugged. "I guess." She replied, as Happy Raven glanced at her.

"Blue, how come I feel like I have more control now?" Happy Raven asked her, as Raven looked stressed. "What did I tell you about calling me _Blue_?"

"Ok, fine, _Raven_, how come I feel like you're suddenly losing resistance to me?" Happy asked, as Raven shrugged.

Logic went into thought, then snapped her fingers. "Mood swings!" she shouted, as both Happy Raven and regular Raven said in symphony, "_What?_"

"Uh, you know, it happens during pregnancies." Logic told them, mainly regular Raven.

"So… what does that mean for me?" the regular Raven asked.

"Uh, well… these next 8 days will probably be the nicest you've ever been." Logic said blatantly, as Raven looked shocked.

Happy giggled loudly, as Raven glared. "So THAT's why I'm feeling more control! Since you've having a baby, you're becoming nicer!" Happy boasted loudly, and then bursting into laughter.

"You know what? When I get out of here, you're all through. I don't need emotions. I don't need stress. I don't need-" Raven began, and then suddenly she felt herself thrown aside.

"_No_!" Logic shouted, as the red Raven, rage, split from the regular Raven, who was flat on the ground.

"Her pregnancy may be the best time for me yet!" Rage yelled in her demonic undertone, as suddenly a fury-filled voice shouted, "NO!"

As Red's four eyes glanced sideways, Green Raven, the brave side of her, flew down with a flying kick. All that she got was a face full of dirt, as Rage cast her hand out and slammed her into the rock.

"Did you really think you had a chance?" Red Raven taunted, then turning to blue Raven, groaning and getting up. "You know… maybe I should cause a little miscarriage."

The regular Raven's eyes widened upon hearing that gesture, and she stood up quickly enough to intimidate her own Rage fully Evil side.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY BABY!" Raven shouted, and cast the Red Raven back into a stone wall, right past Happy and Logic, who began cheering her on.

"Go girl!" Happy shouted, as Logic said, "Aim for the nose, it's breakable, remember?"

Blue Raven snarled, and raised her fist back. "Good idea." She said icily, and landed a fist right to her Rage's nose.

* * *

"So, uh… what's new?" Affection Raven asked Beast Boy, keeping a good emotionless monotone.

"Uh… nothing… I just wanted to- Ok, Raven, I'll just get down to it. I'm sorry, but-…" Beast Boy began quickly, as Raven quickly cut him off.

"Whoa, it's like, 5 AM. Take a chill pill." She said, keeping the falsetto monotone up quite nicely.

"Raven… I-… I'm sorry if this hurts you." Beast Boy said, and then drew her close.

* * *

"OH MY GOD, SHE WAS RIGHT! HE IS A GOOD KISSER!" suddenly Affection's voice rang out in Raven's mind, causing every single side of her, even Rage, to look up in surprise.

"Did he-" Logic began, as Happy cut her off, suddenly staring dreamily up above.

"Oh yes he did…" Happy whispered, and fell over dreamily.

* * *

"Yo, Robin, chill out, man!" Cyborg pleaded, as Robin was using Cyborg's steel titanium abdomen as a punching bag.

Once Robin was done, he smirked.

"Sorry, Cyborg, I had to do it." Robin said, and turned back around and landed a clean round-house-kick to the nearby _real_ punching bag.

"Man, I know it's morning endurance, but sheesh, you almost put dents in my frame." Cyborg responded, rubbing his abdomen, as Starfire flew down from above.

"Did I miss the endurance?" Starfire asked, as Cyborg chuckled and Robin groaned.

"Remember, we have to take turns. Star, Robin's next." Cyborg told her, grinning at the fact Robin was getting some of his own medicine.

"Ok, just please, don't hit me so hard- OOF!" Robin went, as Starfire went forward and landed a clean slap right to his cheek.

"Will that suffice?" Starfire asked, as Robin hit the floor hard, his cheek red from the strike.

"Uh, Star, you're his girlfriend since Tokyo, right?" Cyborg asked, still a bit surprised by her strike on Robin.

"Yes… what does that have to do with any thing?" Starfire asked, confused, as Cyborg looked a bit withdrawn.

"Well, Uh… Star… usually, on this planet… if your girlfriend slaps you, it means she hates you for something." Cyborg told her, as Starfire gasped.

She immediately bent down and hugged Robin crushingly, and exclaimed, "Oh, Robin, I did not mean any harm, and I most certainly do not hate you for some thing at all in any place or location!"

Cyborg scratched his head, as Robin grumbled, his face blue. "Star… it's… fine… now I need… air…"

Starfire immediately went 'Eep!' and let him drop softly, and covered her mouth.

Robin wheezed, and got up solidly, and looked at her calmly.

"Can we work on the hugs a bit?" Robin said with a smirk, as she smiled and nodded. "Alright, you know where I'll be if you need me." Robin told them, and made way back up to the main level.

* * *

Beast Boy and 'Affection' Raven in blue colors both stood speechless. Affection simply passed out with infatuation, as suddenly behind her in the room, with a blue flash and a bolt from the mirror, the regular Raven in her affectionate side's purple cloak and with her affectionate side's purple eyes appeared.

She cast her hand out, switching both of them back to their regular colors. Now the Raven passed out beside Beast Boy was purple, and Raven herself was Blue again.

"Wha…?" Beast Boy asked, as Raven carefully approached him, and stepped over her purple side.

"Beast Boy… I need to tell you… something…" she said softly, as she cast the affectionate part of her back into her mind.

"W-What is it?" Beast Boy stammered, backing up a step or two.

"… I'm… I'm…" she began, and hesitated for what felt like an hour… for both of them.

"I'm pregnant, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy's eyes widened and bugged out, and he began to spasm. "Are… you… we're… they… I'm… A…… we're… I-I… uh…" he stuttered, as finally he got some words.

"Are you sure?" he asked foolishly, as Raven sighed. "Yes, Beast Boy, _I'm sure_."

"So… you're… having… my baby…?" he asked, almost speechless.

"Yes … And… I sort of… tried a spell… to help me feel better… and… now it'll be over with… in only a week." She replied timidly, as Beast Boy's peak-shock expression peaked over its own peak.

"ONLY 7 DAYS?!"

* * *

"Raven!" Starfire shouted later on, outside of Raven's bedroom door. She swooped over and opened it, and in flew Starfire with a pencil and a piece of paper.

"I have done the math, and every day you will be 6 weeks more into being pregnant!" Starfire told her gleefully, as Raven twitched.

"That means… I'm already 6 weeks in?" Raven asked, as Starfire nodded.

"And by my calculations… tonight it will be 12 weeks, and then the next night, 18, then 24," Starfire began, going down her paper full of the math she'd been doing, "then 30, then 36, and then you will deliver!"

Raven simply stared, trying to take it all in.

"Ooo, and I also found pictures of the change in your bodily shape! Today, there should be a minor lump. And then-" Starfire began, but Raven simply held up her hand and cut her off.

"Starfire, I get it. Now, please, that's enough." Raven said, as Starfire got the body language her friend was telling her, and flew out of the room. "Best of luck!" she exclaimed before exiting.

Raven simply sighed, and then looked down at her stomach, which was covered by that black latex she'd been wearing for such a long time.

She felt her stomach, and felt the '_minor lump'_ there.

* * *

"Dudes…" Beast Boy spoke aloud, in the middle of a team lunch in the main room, the exception being Raven.

"I… need to tell you something about Raven." Beast Boy said, as Robin paused in the middle of eating a frosted donut, Cyborg stopped eating a large steak, and Starfire stopped in the middle of indulging on a mustard-covered mound of strawberry Jell-O, all of them paying attention.

"She's… pregnant." He said, as the Titans assumed their normal reactions.

Starfire quickly glanced aside to her teammates, keeping her head lowered facing the mustard pile, carefully watching the others react, because, after all… She already knew.

Robin simply froze stiff and his eyes bugged out a bit, as Cyborg had the most dramatic expression, his mouth gaping and his mind boggled.

An awkward silence consumed the air around the lunch table, as time seemed to simply stand still. They finally continued on with eating, Beast Boy barely touching his tofu bacon until a gesture by Starfire that _'Raven would want him to eat' _that got him going.

There wasn't much activity for the rest of the day. No villains needing thwarting, no robbers needing catching. Just a simple day in southern California.

For some, at least.

* * *


	8. September 16

**Drunken Dilemma**

**A BB/Rae Fic**

September 16th.

At this time, now Raven was already 3 weeks into pregnancy in a mere 47 hours. She had gotten on Starfire's laptop, a gift from Robin, and did some research… and she decided.

It's time to go and see if it's a boy or a girl.

She scheduled a meeting with a doctor in advance, and luckily, they had an Ultrasound open for that day in a few hours. She didn't tell the doctor who she was, however, to save herself from any rumor spreading or paparazzi swarms.

The appointment was in 3 hours, but 3 hours was actually half a week in her pregnancy, so she had no time to spare. She grabbed a book or two to read in the waiting room, and teleported close to the office to go in.

* * *

The trouble alarms sounded, as the Titans halted in the middle of doing their daily activities. Beast Boy was reading an old comic book in his room, Cyborg was under the hood of his T-Car, Starfire was caressing her pet larva worm Silky playfully, and Robin was training downstairs on one of the bags.

They all zoomed up to the main room, as it showed Dr. Light trying to rob a Bank in the Financial Sector of downtown Jump City.

"Alright, let's go." Cyborg said, as they all headed out. Beast Boy stopped, however, looked around for Raven. When she still didn't show, he guessed it was for personal reasons and went on with the others.

* * *

"Hey, Light, I didn't think you were dull enough to _rob a bank_." Cyborg taunted, as the Titans assembled themselves on the street, blocking Dr Light's path.

"Oh, you Titans and your pathetic one-liners…" Dr Light shouted, and threw a handful of Light explosives towards the Titans, causing them to take cover.

Robin, however, just stood there, covering up from the blasts, and then rose without a scratch. "Titans, GO!"

They all came in for the attack. Cyborg with his Cannon primed, Starfire with downward haymaker incoming, Robin with his bo-staff, and Beast Boy as a wolf. Dr Light fired a beam from his suit knocking them all around, as the battle commenced.

* * *

"Rachel, the doctor's ready to see you." A nurse said, as Raven set her book down and went on. She had left her cloak in an alley nearby so she didn't attract as much attention.

She then went in for what she had scheduled the appointment for, not knowing a hoodlum was a few yards away from her cloak, eying it with anything but good intentions.

* * *

As the Titans defeated Dr Light, Robin stepped on his back to prevent him from rising.

"Maybe you should retire." Robin said, as the police arrived with their big security vans to take him to jail… again.

* * *

Raven had finished the test, and walked out of the building with little more than a look around at some of the people waiting there too.

She walked out, looked towards the alley, and suddenly saw a young teen running out of the alley… with her cloak. "Hey!" she shouted, and ran after him. The young teen outran her easily though, as she stopped soon, out of breath. She sighed, and sat down on a nearby bench, rubbing her stomach. She looked down, and whispered, "You're making it hard for me to run."

She then looked up at the cloudy California sky, before closing her eyes and warping back to the tower.

* * *

As the others returned from the fight, sweaty and worn out, Raven came the opposite way and stopped Beast Boy there in the hallway, as the others just groggily walked, or in Starfire's case, floated by without noticing.

"Beast Boy… I had a test a few hours ago… and… it's… a girl." Raven said, as Beast Boy worked his left shoulder all of a sudden, due to it being sore.

"Are you even listening?" she asked, as suddenly Beast Boy looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, sorry, Raven. Dr Light really drummed on my eardrums…" Beast Boy muttered, and started smacking his ear with the palm of his hand.

"Can you hear me now?" Raven asked softly, as Beast Boy nodded, his hearing returning. "Yeah, so, what is it?" he asked, now no longer slouched over.

"I had a test a few hours ago, and we're having… a… girl." Raven told him, feeling a bit awkward at the 'we' part.

"… A girl?" Beast Boy asked, and she nodded. Then, suddenly, she shouted as if she forgot something, as slapped her forehead.

"We haven't even thought of any names!"

* * *

Beast Boy was seriously beginning to get unnerved by how estranged Raven was acting lately. In the hallway that day, she was beginning to sound like a wife or something to him. It really didn't make him feel right, but this whole incident wasn't exactly making him feel any sort of right.

"How am I supposed to deal with this…?" Beast Boy asked himself softly, in his room.

Suddenly, a deep voice rung in his head. Deep, but somehow, his own.

It was his Beast-self speaking. "We're going have a child with her. It'll come naturally. By instinct."

Beast Boy himself simply nodded, and replied, "I guess so."

Then suddenly, he stood up, and said loudly, "Oh, wait! Now I'm answering myself? Sheesh, I'm already going crazy!"

"Don't think like that." Suddenly a voice came from behind him. He twirled around, and spotted the last person he expected to be there.

Not Starfire, not Raven. Not even Cyborg.

It was Robin, standing there solo, staring.

"Wha…?" Beast Boy asked in confusion.

"I just want to talk... about what's been going on lately." Robin said sternly, as Beast Boy was still surprised.

"You? Talk? And about personal stuff? Aren't you supposed to be the super seriou-" Beast Boy began, but Robin cut him off with a simple shake of his head.

"Well… Starfire has already helped Raven a lot… and… I decided I should do my part too. As a friend." Robin said, as Beast Boy just stared in disbelief.

Disbelief because of the fact he had never seen this type of behavior from his leader before. But still, Robin's tone of voice was still serious and stern, and even his pose. The fact is, Beast Boy hadn't really seen Robin in his 'friend' role before.

Beast Boy simply nodded, as Robin entered the room. And only a few floors above both their heads… were Raven and Starfire, talking in Raven's room.

"Starfire… me and Beast Boy are stumped about a name for her…" Raven whispered softly, as Starfire blinked.

"Well… I'm stumped, and he can't come up with a good one." Raven continued, as Starfire went, 'Humm…' in thought.

She then snapped her fingers, and exclaimed, "You could name her after the Goddess of Tamaran!"

Raven blinked, and asked, "And what name would that be?"

"X'Hal!" Starfire said, as Raven shook her head. "I just can't see myself calling her that…"

Raven then thought to herself in frustration, "_Think_, Raven, _think_... what do you want your daughter's name to _be?_"

* * *

As those words echoed in her mind, Happy and Logic both stood side-by-side.

"My mother, Arella!" Logic suddenly shouted, as Happy jumped in surprise, and Logic awkwardly looked at her.

"It happens every time she uses me like that." Logic said, as Happy Raven just looked away and crossed her arms huffily.

"At least she uses you. I don't get any fun." Happy said, as Logic smirked. "Hey, you might soon." Logic said, and walked off, as Happy went 'Huh?' in confusion, following Logic close behind.

* * *

"How about after your Mother?" Starfire suddenly asked, as Raven glanced her way.

"I just thought of that…" Raven told her, then looked down and whispered, "_Arella…_"

"Ok, Starfire, I've decided. I'm naming her Arella… after my mother." Raven said sternly, as Starfire yelped with glee, but suddenly calmed.

"Are you sure it does not sound too much like 'Umbrella'?" Starfire asked innocently, as Raven couldn't help but have a small laugh at that, shaking her head at her friend, hysterically.

Starfire herself giggled once she realized how silly that was, and then suddenly went, "_Oh_ friend… Well, I am again… nearly unable to express my joyousness for your… erm… baby!"

Raven nodded, as Starfire flied out again. "Best of luck, friend!" Starfire exclaimed, peeking around the doorway, as Raven simply waved slowly after she flew off and left the doorway empty.

Raven simply smiled, and patted her stomach gently.

* * *

"Yeah…" Beast Boy softly whispered, as the conversation between him and Robin was wrapping up. Cyborg, apparently, had realized he was alone and was curious where the others were.

"Hey, B, wanna play some Mega-Z Racing?" Cyborg asked from the doorway, as Beast Boy looked uncertain at first, before Robin nodded.

"Go enjoy it. After all, there may be another villain on the loose soon." He said, pointing his thumb towards the doorway, smirking.

Beast Boy jumped up, causing Cyborg to shout, "Last one to the controllers is fixin' dinner! And no morphing!"

Beast Boy shouted, "There's gonna be tofu on the table tonight!" as they both raced to the game controllers, Cyborg immediately shouted in retaliation, "Not if I can handle it!".

Robin took a subtle look around, then turned around and walked out the doorway, but not before shutting the metal door to Beast Boy's room, as the lights automatically shut themselves off.


	9. September 17

**Drunken Dilemma**

A BB/Rae Fic

* * *

**September 17th**

**

* * *

  
**

Raven awoke the next morning, very early in the morning actually, groaning in agony.

"Ugh… _What is this_…" she muttered, and got up off the bed. Her back was killing her.

As she held her back with one hand, her other moved towards her stomach, but then that's when she stepped back and looked down in shock.

Her belly was getting _even bigger_. She knew how Starfire had told her today she would be 18 weeks in… but now she realized she needed to do her own research.

As she walked out into the hallway, and looked around, suddenly a large rip broke the silence.

She stared down in surprise. Her shirt had ripped. Apparently the black spandex of her leotard couldn't hold her growing stomach.

"Gah… Not this, not now…" she whispered, messing with her tattered uniform.

But suddenly from down the hall, someone jumped out.

Beast Boy.

"I heard you up… Are you ok?" he asked, as she just stared at him in surprise.

"You heard me?" she asked, confused.

"… Yeah… I couldn't sleep…" he muttered sheepishly, as they both stood in front of each other.

Beast Boy looked down at Raven's belly, had a nervous chuckle and said, "Wow… she's-… getting big…"

"Yeah… I need to get to the computer room… to research… I mean… _for_ research," she began, and walked away.

But Beast Boy followed close behind.

"I can go alone, you know," she muttered.

But as a sudden silence came about, Raven stopped in her tracks after realizing. After finding it odd for him to suddenly give up and stop talking, she turned around, and asked, "Beast Boy?"

He was just standing there, staring for a while.

"Raven… that night you… told me… That was… one of your other sides talking to me, you know, before?" he asked a bit nervously.

"Yes," she said.

But after her answer, Beast Boy went from looking down to straight at her.

"Then…" he began, but had a disgruntled sigh for a moment, before beginning to approach her, "Raven…"

"I… I…" he stammered, now staring at her face-to-face.

"I'm sorry… if this hurts you…"

He grabbed her by the shoulders, and kissed her. Raven's eyes bugged out very wide, her shoulders tense and all.

-----------------------------

"Come on…" a voice whispered inside Raven's head. It was Affection, watching the entire thing unfold, "Relax…"

Nearby, suddenly, Logic spoke out.

"No, Blue… Don't use me… use Affection, she knows better," Logic spoke out, as Affection smirked.

Suddenly, Logic's almost endless stare up stopped, as suddenly Affection's head locked upward. It always happened whenever her emotional sides were being used.

"Embrace it…" Affection told her now, smiling.

"He loves you, and you love him. That's all that matters," Affection said, as the locked head position went away, showing that Raven was done listening.

Logic, with her yellow attire and glasses, smirked. "She's going to take your advice," she said.

"Thanks for helping me out there, Yellow," Affection said, referring to the way Logic passed on Raven's attention to her.

"No prob," Logic said with a smile, looking away.

-----------------------------

After all of that, Raven relaxed. Her up-tense shoulders flew down, her face relaxed and she shut her eyes. All the muscles in her chest stopped tensing as she gave in to the sensations.

Then the kissed ended almost as abruptly as it began. They both stared into each other's eyes. While Beast Boy's look alternated between both her eyes, trying to see the look in her eyes for some sort of clue to how she took it, Raven was just staring at him, a very subtle smirk.

"I… I'm sorry if you-… if that… hurt you…" Beast Boy muttered, backing away and giving her space.

He turned around and began to walk off, but suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned back again to see Raven right in front of him.

"You know… It didn't…" she said softly.

After a long while of staring into each other's eyes, Raven cleared her throat.

"I'll… be doing research," she said going from her more emotional tone she had before to her usual monotone.

"Ok." Beast Boy simply answered with a smirk, waving.

She waved for a brief moment too, and then walked off to where the computers were.

---------------------

"Hey man… What are we gonna do once they're both… Well… Parents?" Cyborg asked Robin, who was sitting at a desk searching around the criminal records, which he did often.

"I don't know," Robin muttered, clicking on something else.

"Yeah, but doesn't that mean we're gonna be 2 down?" Cyborg asked, his voice showing a lot of concern.

"They can fight with the team if they want, Cy, or they can sit around with their child… It's there choice, not ours," Robin explained, as Cyborg shrugged.

"How are we gonna win a fight 2 down? I mean, you saw what happened when Beast Boy was chasing that girl that looked like Terra." Cyborg mentioned, as Robin turned in his chair.

"At least we _think_ it looked like Terra," Robin muttered.

"All I know is that Beast Boy came back and helped us win the fight, and didn't wanna talk about it, so my guess is, he hit a dead end," Cyborg went on to say, as Robin glanced back to the PC.

"Right…" Robin replied softly.

"Yeah… but if she does come back… _I smell _a love triangle." Cyborg continued, as Robin turned with a serious look.

"Listen, this whole Terra thing was a long time ago, alright? Nobody wants to remember it very much, and if it was Terra that Beast Boy saw back then… that means she didn't want anything to do with the team or she would have talked to us about it. Now, just drop it, alright?" Robin answered with a bit of agitation in his voice, and turned back to the computer.

"Ok, ok, I get it, man…" Cyborg replied, walking out of the room.

But before he left, he muttered under his breath, _"I don't have a sense of smell anyway…"_

----------------------

As the day went on with no big trouble or anything, Robin and Starfire watched a romantic comedy together, Cyborg worked on the T-Car some and then hung out playing video games with Beast Boy. Raven did research for hours and hours, drinking her herbal tea, and then going back in her room to rest, even though she fell asleep for the night.

But with the recent inactivity in villains and such… One had to think…

How long would it last?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the long absence of updates.. This chapter has actually been ready for upload for about 6 months now, but my life got busy and my computer/internet started messing up, so either I couldn't type the story, or couldn't upload it when I got the time... so sorry, but I tried to make it up by making the next chapter over 5000 words! _Now if only I could make it over 9000 words so I could make the over 9000 joke again... : D_


	10. September 18 and 19

**Drunken Dilemma**

A BB/Rae Fic

* * *

**September 18th**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hello?" Raven asked aloud, looking around a dark corridor.

As she reached the end, looking around, she gasped as she looked up.

The old library. The open-hand statue that had since been demolished when she became the Portal on her 16th birthday.

Everything.

Suddenly a voice echoed around the large room, a female voice.

"Ah, the memories. While I was in another universe… You, my… alternate-reality-equivalent… were facing an apocalypse… that she couldn't endure…" the voice echoed, as Raven looked around to try to spot who it was.

Suddenly, from out of the open-handed statue, jumped a woman dressed in all black, with a black hairdo much like Raven's, only much shorter. No hood, or anything. She looked up at Raven, bright red eyes. No, not the kind of Demon red eyes Raven has. Naturally red. Red pupils.

She had two swords in both hands. One glowing with symbols imprints on the steel emitting a reddish orange glow, and another with a skull at the top, which was icy cold.

Suddenly, the woman tossed the sword at Raven, who caught it in surprise.

"What's this?" Raven asked.

"A sword," the strange woman said with a smirk.

"More specifically," she continued, "the sword I killed your Father with."

Raven gasped, and dropped the sword in shock. As the sword clattered to the ground, the woman simply looked with distaste at the ground.

"Oh, don't do that to the sword… Pick it up." She said, spinning her own sword on the tip.

"… You… killed him…?" Raven managed to say, bending down and picking up the sword.

"My brother's daughter was here during… well… let's just say when your Father turned everyone to stone, their souls were burning in an eternal flame… Well, eternal until you defeated him and took back your world… Which really tarnished his reputation. So, I decided to torture him." The woman continued.

"T-Torture? Him?" Raven asked.

"Yes…" she replied, sneering, then taking her fingertip and running it down her sword, "It's so satisfying to hear pure evil beg for mercy…"

But then she looked up at Raven with a very serious look.

"I brought him to his knees, broke his will. Made him _beg_. When someone gets an interdimensional demon begging them… you can be sure that-" she began, before Raven interrupted her abruptly.

"He… begged you?" she asked with a long pause, as the woman shook her head with a smirk.

"The reason you fell to him so quickly is because you begged him to stop. That's why I could kill your Father when he begged me. Begging means giving into the will of another, meaning their will overpowers all you possess… Your Father never meant to repay Slade at all. He knew that ever since you begged him to stop at the very start, you were bound to come eventually. He just sent Slade to give you the _message_, and then gave Slade the illusion that he would be able to force you back…"

After that long explanation was given, Raven mustered up a simple response.

"Th… thank you. That's a _huge_ weight off my shoulders… I mean… I can't even descr-" she began, but the woman cut her off.

"I know."

As Raven began to walk away with the sword in hand, the woman spoke up one last time.

"Only 5 more years until your vows," she said, with a very big grin.

Raven paused for a second, and turned around. But before she could get a single line out… she woke up.

---------------------------------

"Vows?" she asked aloud, lying on her left side in bed.

She opened her eyes, and immediately the feeling of disappointment radiating in her after realizing it was all a dream.

But as the sun shone in, suddenly a glare caught her eye, and nearly blinded her.

She covered her eyes, and as soon as the sun glared on it, she moved to where it wasn't glaring.

She sat up, as her eyes widened at the sight of what was on her bedside.

It was the sword.

----------------------------------

September 18th

"I'm not wearing that," Raven muttered bitterly, after Starfire dragged her to her room to show her something.

The rest of the team already knew about how her leotard had busted, and even though she got a new one, Starfire was the only one of the team stuck on that subject.

"Please, it is a nice gown!" Starfire pleaded, holding it up.

"No." Raven bitterly replied.

"It is blue!" she continued coaxingly.

"I don't care what color it is, I'm not wearing it." Raven hastily answered, not changing her mind any time soon.

"_Ohh…"_ Starfire grumbled in a bit of frustration at her friend's stubbornness.

"Alright… just… give it to me. I'm not promising I'll wear it though," Raven muttered, only agreeing to take it because of friendship.

Starfire exclaimed in joy, flying up, and then quickly floated over and gave Raven the 'gift'.

"I am so overjoyed that you have changed your brain, friend!"

"_Mind_, Starfire," Raven muttered, in an attempt to help her say it correctly.

"Oh…" Starfire began, waving and floating out of the room, "So that is where I up-messed the saying…"

Raven would have smirked if not for her emotional suppression, as she began to sit back on her bed and contemplate the whole situation.

--------------------

"Alright, I know we gotta do our _thing_ and all," Cyborg began in front of the rest of the team, minus Raven, "but shouldn't we have someone here for Raven?"

Robin glared and replied, "Aren't you the one that was worried about being 2 down anyway?"

Beast Boy laughed in the background, and replied, "Dude, that sounded just like what Rav-" but was cut short, realizing this wasn't the time to be laughing.

"Shall I stay?" Starfire asked, as the two looked at her.

"Uh… no offense Star, but… you're kinda hyper," Cyborg muttered.

"So…?" Starfire asked, confused.

"So… maybe she needs someone calmer right now," Robin began, looking at her.

Then they all diverted their gaze to Beast Boy, who looked around.

"Huh? I'm not gonna miss out on the action, am I?" Beast Boy groaned.

"Beast Boy… you're the father, you might as well be there for her," Robin said seriously.

"But we don't know if I'm the father!" Beast Boy replied, earning even stronger glares.

"Man, you slept with her, and the next day, she's pregnant! How much more proof do you need?" Cyborg told him, thinking Beast Boy's answer was just plain unbelievable.

"I… don't know…-" Beast Boy began, turning away, but Robin quickly cut in.

"What? If you're the f-" Robin began, getting more serious by the second, but Beast Boy quickly turned around, his voice raising.

"I don't know how this happened! I mean we're just friends, and she _doesn't even like me_!" he shouted.

"Maybe there's something else _to it_ we're not seeing?" Cyborg asked in all seriousness, as Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Beast Boy…" Robin began with a softer yet still serious tone, "not everyone that gets drunk does what… you and her did."

"What, are you saying I WANTED to? I never wanted this!" Beast Boy shouted once more.

"Sure, we know you didn't want to get her pregnant but… did you want to… you know…" Cyborg began, but Robin quickly butted in as Cyborg wasn't getting to the point.

"Have sex with her?"

Cyborg nodded quickly and muttered, "Yeah, that."

Beast Boy hesitated for a second, and began walking off towards Raven's room, as the other 3 Titans looking at him in their own ways of concern.

"Fine, you guys win, I'll go be with her. Take care of the villains." Beast Boy grumbled and began to walk off.

"That's not who we're trying to take care of." Robin said, his eyes following him out.

As Beast Boy left and the other Titans stood behind, Cyborg started up the conversation again.

"So, what are we going to do?"

Robin turned to him, as Starfire looked away, with a reply that made the situation seem even more gloomy.

"I don't know."

----------------

"Uh… Raven… they told me to come watch over you…" Beast Boy began, entering her room since the door was wide open. But he was met with 2 angry eyes and an extended hand.

"OUT OF MY ROOM!" Raven had shouted, and thrust him out with her powers. She quickly locked the door, as Beast Boy sat where the wall met the floor, eyes bugged out.

A minute of just staring, thinking, and he stood up and turned away.

Then he walked away from the main room and Raven's room, and went to the nearby elevator. He took it down all the way to the bottom level, and into the garage.

Cyborg was working on the security system for the garage, so the garage door was wide open. As sparks flew out of the device on the wall and Cyborg had his face near it for precision, Beast Boy got on his goggles, his helmet, his gloves, and his keys to his Moped. He got on, and turned the ignition, propping it up with his right leg. But as soon as it started, the radio turned on.

It was the 'Stairway to Heaven' by Metallica, and as the drum solo and piano solo began, Cyborg turned in curiosity after suddenly hearing the music.

"B? What are you doin'? You're supposed to be with-" Cyborg began, staring at him in confusion. But Beast Boy didn't even acknowledge him. He revved up the engine, and floored it out of the garage down the grassy rocky hills of the island. Then two boosters came out of the back hub of his rear wheel, sending him flying up over the bay and towards downtown, specifically, the Pizza parlor.

The loud engine, the boosters, and the wind howling around him still didn't fade out the music.

"There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold… and she's buying the Stairway to Heaven…"

Beast Boy tried to ignore to song as it continued, and he began his descent down towards the shoreline.

"If the stores are all closed, with a word she can get what she came for."

But suddenly, in the middle of the descent, the engine sputtered all of a sudden, gittering Beast Boy and the bike in mid-air, now coming out of the clouds.

"No, no…" Beast Boy whispered, banging the side of the gas tank with his hand. He forgot that the boosters burned up a lot of the gas and if he didn't have enough it would run out.

Suddenly the engine died, and Beast Boy shrieked with an "Ayhh!". He started jamming buttons on the screen and banging on the engine under his seat.

"Start, start, come on!" Beast Boy continued, apparently forgetting he could just turn into an animal that could fly.

"Start! Don't do this to me!" Beast Boy shouted, but looked back up over the handlebars to see the pavement seconds away.

A news-van was standing there, reporting on something near the bay, but suddenly on camera, right as the news person was talking with the 'JC5' imprinted microphone, suddenly their van in the distance got hit by something and the entire back up blasted apart, and something or someone could be seen impacting the pavement.

Nearby people gasped in shock on live TV, and the cameraman worked to get a better shot.

Miraculously, the bike that hit the van had just now cut back on, and a guitar solo was going on. Then, lyrics, as Cyborg was listening to the TV in the background, still working on the garage door.

"There's a song playing on it!" the cameraman shouted.

"And if you listen very hard…" the song continued in its final verse, causing Cyborg the turn around with one wide human eye, realizing that was the song Beast Boy had on with he blasted out of the place.

"The tune will come to you at last."

Robin was flipping channels, as Starfire proceeded to make some Glorb, though not a peppy as usual. But as soon as Robin landed on channel 5, he dropped his hot chocolate he was sitting, and also let the plate with his steak fall on the floor.

"It's one of the Titans! It's Beast Boy of the Teen Titans!"

Cyborg was running now back up to the main level, as he heard someone shouting.

"NO!!!!!!!!" he heard a ear-piecing heart-stopping scream and the sounds of objects crashing.

Cyborg ran up even faster, running into Raven's room now despite just now hearing Starfire in the main room shout "Beast Boy!!"

He walked in to see all of Raven's gothly decorations and books scattered, and asked, "What is it?"

Raven was simply staring no responsively at the screen in shock, not moving one bit. Just a ghostly stare.

Cyborg waved his hand in front of her, and then turned to the TV himself.

Then Cyborg stood there over all the books and decorations, now his eyes widened and mouth gaped at the news.

-------

"Huh?" Beast Boy stammered, waking up in a hospital bed. All he remembered was the engine dying, and then crashing onto the ground.

But instead of a 'Where am I?' or 'What happened?', Beast Boy thought a different thought.

"Gah! I'm an idiot! Why didn't I just fly off the thing?!"

He looked around the room, his muscles weak and the whole place smelling like rubber doctor gloves and fruity applesauce meals.

But it didn't make sense. The Titans weren't there. He always imagined if he got seriously hurt they would be there waiting for him to wake up, but still nothing.

But suddenly, rendering all he just thought a complete misconception, Cyborg burst in, looking out of breath and in a big huge rush.

"Oh, B! Raven was having some pains so we rushed her to the hospital!"

"Pains?" Beast Boy asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, they think she's having it right now!"

"What?!" Beast Boy said loudly, "She's only like, 1 week in!"

"Yeah, they say she might stay overnight-" Cyborg began with a sudden change in tone, but suddenly Beast Boy found his vision fading out like the end of a movie scene, and Cyborg's voice drifting away.

--------------

Then he woke up. Same bed, same hospital. Cyborg was at the door talking to Robin, as he finished the sentence, "Just to make sure he's ok."

"I knew there something more to it than a drink…" Robin muttered after talking to someone on his communicator, as they both looked over towards Beast Boy and then to his side.

It wasn't until Starfire flew over and started talking that Beast Boy glanced beside him, curious as to what they were looking at beside him. He still hadn't put two and two together until after he saw what, or rather, who it was.

Raven, sitting there on a chair, reading a book. It wasn't like that wasn't normal for her. Sitting and reading a book, that is, but her demeanor was different.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked, trying to conjure up some kind of response.

"What?" she replied hastily and a bit coldly, giving Beast Boy the hint she was either pissed at him for wrecking and getting hurt, dissatisfied by the fact he didn't just fly off to avoid hitting the cement at 40 MPH, or just having mood swings. Even though Raven was part demon, Beast Boy still considered her sudden shift in demeanor mood swings, just more extreme and more hidden due to her nature.

Of course he never considered this understanding of her body signals anything more than a friend knowing another friend, but it was starting to seem more like the connection that only one member of the team, Cyborg, even considered a possibility.

"Uh… I'm sorry," Beast Boy apologized, but immediately her demeanor changed.

"Don't be." She replied, lowering her book and looking at him a bit more… caringly than before. She then looked back at her book, as Beast Boy was a bit surprised.

Usually in normal circumstances, that 'Don't be' would be followed by no eye contact, no movement, and no emotion. But soon he realized the 'normal' Raven he knew might have been just outward. Sure, he never thought of Raven as the type of 'tough outside, soft inside' type. In all honesty, he thought she was just the opposite, considering she was probably the least masculine demon to ever exist, at least in outward appearances. That, and the fact her emotions and personality were so tough and cold all-around, made Beast Boy think that she was the 'soft outside, tough inside' type. Though he didn't fully understand the saying itself, his understanding of it was what made the saying useful for him.

But even though her demeanor had changed, he still felt awkward. This is the same girl that slapped him around, yelled at him, got supremely annoyed at him almost all the time… but as he was thinking of more things about her that implied she hated him, or at least disliked him, he realized one thing that could have deeper meaning.

"Got heartbroken at him", he had thought, referring to when he called her creepy and then the whole ordeal with the evil dragon ensued, but then he had another thought.

"Wait, if she hated me so much, why would she care what I think?" Beast Boy thought, staring at the ceiling

He then looked sideways at her, and thought, "Does she really like me?"

Though he meant 'like' as in, not dislike, not as in 'love', Raven peered up at him.

"Oh man, did she read my mind?" he thought in a bit of a panic.

Raven just stared, and asked, "What?"

Beast Boy thought, he was already in a hospital, so if this backfired, what was the worst that could happen? Plus, he wanted to find out how exactly she would respond to such an unexpected statement.

"You look beautiful today, Raven."

Raven's eyes widened a bit and her demeanor got a bit tense, but she quickly regained her composure and replied.

"Well I wish I could say the same for you…" she answered sarcastically and continued reading her book.

Beast Boy smirked, half at the fact it didn't backfire, half at the fact he saw her demeanor change. Her shoulders heightened a bit. Her face looked surprised, but not pissed. Normally if he tried something like that, he'd get a slap and a "I'm not your _fan girl_," remark or some equivalent. But this time, it wasn't. This time, she froze before the sarcastic remark. And she actually had to get herself back in composure.

Then he decided to throw another one at her to see where that one went. Whether he meant it or not, his purpose was to see how she'd react.

"Raven…" he began, reaching out and pulled the book down from her face.

Raven looked at him in surprise at her book being pulled down out of eye-sight, as Beast Boy smirked.

"I love you." He told her smoothly, as the Titans couldn't help but turn and be nosy.

Then, the same short reaction. Eyes wide, tense.

"I… uh…" Raven began, then peered towards Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire at the doorway, giving them a 'help me out here' look, though all she got back were wide smirks.

"Well… that's… I mean, you know… I-… I…" Raven stammered, now a bit jittery.

But as soon as she took notice of the fact she was trembling, she dropped her book and stood up, rushing out of the door.

All four of her teammates stared at her in disbelief as she sat down on a bench outside, holding her head in her hands in stress.

"Stay with him, I'll go talk to her," Robin muttered, as Cyborg and Starfire both looked to object, seeing as though he wasn't the most emotional leader in their category, but Robin quickly looked behind them as Starfire was about to speak first.

"Trust me, I can handle it," Robin said, as the two looked uncertain, but nodded.

Robin walked off as the other two turned back towards the room, and Raven looked to her right and sighed before pressing her hands against her face, though this time her deep blue eyes were uncovered, showing her deep in thought.

Robin sat down next to her, and immediately Raven thrust off the bench and away, still covering her face, looking away.

"Listen, Raven, just calm down," Robin began with a low tone, reaching his hand out.

"No! I don't want to calm down." She told him assertively.

"Listen, the only reason you're-" Robin tried to begin, but Raven was obviously on a different subject.

"Why was I even shaking?"

"You were nervous. That's all."

"What?"

"You've never been nervous?" Robin asked in surprise.

"… Not… really."

Robin just stared, unsure of what to say. But then he found it.

"… You two need to open up more," he told her sternly but still calmly.

"No, I mean, we're not made for each other!" she asserted, turning to him.

"Who said you were?" Robin asked.

Robin had interrogated around 100 or more criminals in his career, and he knew in interrogation slang, this counted as 'nailing' someone. Raven stopped the discussion dead-on, with the look of 'realization' in her eyes. Robin's career taught him this was when the 'criminal' realizes they're screwed and the police have caught them… but he knew this was anything but that.

"I don't know what to tell him…" Raven muttered and turned away again, as Robin kept his stern stare.

"Tell him you love him."

Raven then turned back around swiftly and stared.

"But… I… don't…" Raven began, as Robin closed the distance between him and her and stared straight into her eyes.

"Yes you do. Raven… I talked to the bar manager. He said you only had 2 drinks that were really strong, so it gave you the allusion you were drunk."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means… you and Beast Boy really weren't drunk that night. You just _thought_ you were."

"Wait…" Raven began, but Robin didn't let up.

"Raven… that means what you and Beast Boy did… wasn't anything from the bar. It was both of you… making love. Now I know this sounds weird coming from a friend, but I think it's time that-" Robin continued on, but this time it was Raven's turn to interrupt him.

"Robin… I know now."

Robin eyes widened a bit at the sight he just witnessed. Cyborg also just simply glanced over at the two, and then back at Beast Boy. But the sight he saw called for a double-take, so he did one, and his one human eye widened just as much if not more than Robin's masked eyes were doing.

Raven was smiling. And not a forced smile like before the world was ending, or the freaky smile and laugh when her emotions were running a-muck inside her head. This one was a real, natural smile.

She then pushed past him, past Cyborg and Starfire, and then back into the room.

She walked straight to his bedside, and whispered slightly, "Beast Boy…"

Beast Boy turned with a "Hm"?, as Raven looked at him with watery eyes.

"Raven? If she didn't look and sound like her I wouldn't believe it was her…" Beast Boy thought, as Raven's demeanor had completely flipped the opposite of what he knew it as for the past several years in the Teen Titans.

"I… I lov-" Raven began, but suddenly all of it came together for Beast Boy. He remembered the bedroom, the hotel, and everything… and it all replayed for him.

---------

7 days ago

September 11th

"-I love how you come up with this shit, Benny," one of the hotel people was telling his friend who had pointed out how the Titans looked drunk, and the door shut all the way on the elevator carrying Beast Boy and Raven up to the 4th floor.

"So… what do you get when you cross an animal and a pack of… dozers?" Beast Boy stammered, cracking up before the lame joke was even thought up, as Raven rolled her eyes.

"Roadkill?"

"Hey, you stole the answer!" Beast Boy said loudly, wobbling.

"Come on, you're drunk but you're not _that_ drunk," Raven muttered, helping him stand with her arms. She sounded no less drunk than him, but her composure was much better.

"After all this time I never thought of you as anyone that was nice to me…" Beast Boy began, as Raven slapped him upside the head.

"Shut up and stop _acting_ drunk. You had as much as I did and I'm not acting like an idiotic," Raven replied, completely missing the fact she just misused the word 'idiotic'.

Finally the elevator ride was over, and they stepped out and made their way down the hall.

"Cameras? I know the robbery rate is high here but still…" Raven muttered after noticing a camera inside the room they were about to stay in.

"Hey, you know, Raven, since I'm Mr. Beast here, I should of opened the door for you," Beast Boy said jokingly, as Raven glared at him.

"As if, girly man." Raven replied, as Beast Boy grinned.

"Girly man, huh?" Beast Boy chuckled, and then closed the distance between he and her before she realized what was going on.

"Wow, this place looks spiffy. When exactly did the fire happ-" she began, but turned around to find herself in a liplock with Beast Boy. His intent, but definitely not hers. But all awkward social interpretations and the like aside… one thought crossed her mind that all her sober selves would have been slapping her for, that she said aloud and would be echoed throughout the tower's living room in a few days.

"Mm… you're a good kisser…" she thought aloud, as Beast Boy looked mixed between surprise and ego.

Beast Boy reached down and took off Raven's undergarments, as the pair laid out on the bed. Raven was still surprised, eyes wide, but Beast Boy was definitely going for it all. Though there was one key difference. His 'Beast' side was beginning to get the best of him.

It all went on, as articles of clothing came off, and unprotected sex began.

But many floors under, the hotel staff at the entrance were still arguing about if they were drunk.

"Look, I'll turn on the cameras and you can see it for yourself," Benny told his skeptical friend, and brought up the camera in Beast Boy and Raven's rented room on his computer screen.

But both of the staff's eyes widened at the side, and their hearts raced.

"The Titans are doing the wild thing!" Benny said loudly, as the guy behind him simultaneously added to that.

"And in our hotel!"

----------

After at least _an hour_ of intercourse, the two stopped and began panting.

"You're… the girl, Raven… not me."

----------

It all came back to him now. There was no blurry vision, no feeling of imbalance, just the illusion he was drunk… and she seemed like her normal sarcastic sober self in the elevator, minus the trippy voice and grammar slip-ups.

"I know, Raven…" Beast Boy began.

"And I love you too."

Even though Raven was going for it first, Beast Boy leaned in and struck first… with a kiss.

"Oh Beast Boy…" Raven whispered, and the two began to make out.

But suddenly, the door slammed shut in both Robin and Cyborg's face, as Starfire was absent now for some reason, and Cyborg peered in the window.

One of the privacy sheets then flew up and covered the window, causing Cyborg to sigh.

"Oh well! Time for the security cameras." Cyborg exclaimed, and dashed off towards the watching room.

"Wait," Robin began softly, but once turning and seeing Cyborg running off, he ran behind him shouting, "Cyborg!"

Starfire just arrived back with a big huge slushy cup filled with ice and mustard, slurping it with a straw, but then realized the door was closed and nobody was near.

"Friends?" she asked, but turned to see Robin running after Cyborg and rounding the corner out of her sight.

"Eep!" she shrieked, dropping the 'mustard slushy' and flying off behind her friends.

"Wait, who are we chasing?" Starfire asked, as Robin and Cyborg's loud back-and-forth exchange echoed all the way back to where they were once before.

"Cyborg! He's going to try to blackmail them again!" Robin began the exchange loudly.

"Not yet!"

"This is Raven we're talking about here!"

"So what?"

"Do you want to get killed?!"

One final reply from Cyborg was shouted before they got out of sound range, and that remark was a true Cyborg response.

"Maybe!"

-------------------

-------------------

**Author's Notes**:

Sorry it took so long to update! Between moving, schoolwork, an out-of-state vacation, heavy chores around the house, my computer messing up and running slow, and my internet not working correctly, it's been a long time since I've been able to update this fic... I actually had Chapter 9 ready for almost half a year now, but couldn't get it on the site because of everything else... so I hope you enjoy this chapter and the many more to come..

And also, if you didn't notice, I tried to make sure that you guys know the reason Raven is being OC in this story at ALL is because of the events IN the story, so I'm not just writing her OC for no reason, I'm writing her slightly OC because of how the story is. So please, don't tell me she's OC, I know she is a little bit, but she's neccesarily OC... : D

But to even be able to tell me she's OC, you need to ... (dun dun dun! cliche line incoming)

Review please!

: D

-------------------


	11. September 20

**Drunken Dilemma**

A BB/Rae Fic

**

* * *

**Morning of September 20th

* * *

Raven had decided to stay there by Beast Boy's side as they kept him overnight to make sure he was healing correctly.

The paparazzi repeatedly tried to storm the hospital, but Robin and Cyborg kept them at bay.

Beast Boy finally fell asleep, Raven on her third book now that she brought. She brought 4 different ones, saying repeatedly they were new books and she'd just finish them while she was there… but the reality of it was, those 4 books weren't actually the same as the covers suggested. She had hardback Spellbook covers wrapped around the paperback books she was actually reading… about pregnancies. She had hidden all of that activity using another identity, 'Rachel Rivers'. She almost went with Rachel Roth, but considering her actual last name was Roth, she decided against it.

A nurse came in just to make Beast Boy was okay, but quickly noticed Raven's bulging stomach as she sat in the chair beside Beast Boy.

The nurse turned and stared at her for a moment, and then asked a very direct question.

"Are you pregnant?"

Unlike other times with Raven's pregnancy out in the open, the nurse knew who she really was. Raven, from the Teen Titans.

"No, why would you ask that?" Raven asked. She didn't expect this attempt at lying to work, considering the real answer was pretty obvious.

"Oh… uh… Oh I get it," the nurse began with a subtle grin, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I asked, obviously you're not pregnant."

The nurse winked, and then hurried out the door. Raven simply sighed.

Suddenly, her gut felt even heavier, and she checked the clock nearby on the wall.

It was now 12:03 AM… September 19th was already gone and past, and Raven was less than 48 hours away from delivering.

Then, the realization of how urgent that was set in. It was now September 20th, and she would be giving birth to her daughter on the 21-st.

She quickly jumped up, only to feel her gut lurch, causing her to sit back down with a groan.

"Starfire!" Raven shouted, as she saw Starfire floating tiredly past the doorway.

Starfire stopped in mid-air, turned, and looked in.

"Raven?"

"I need you to go get my Spellbook from the tower, it's urgent." Raven told her, reaching her hand out.

"Er… but you have dozens of them… How am I to know which you need?" Starfire asked, as Raven sighed.

"Help me up, I'll do it myself." Raven replied, as Starfire's eyes widened and she quickly rushed to block Raven from getting up.

"Starfire. _Please_." Raven muttered, but Starfire shook her head.

"You are in no condition to go all the way across down-town, across the bay, up the elevator, to your room, and then looking through all those books! I shall do it, friend. You must rest," Starfire told her softly, as Raven sighed.

"It's got… uh… 1127 pages. And it's got a dark blue cover with golden letters on the front," Raven explained, as Starfire swiftly nodded.

"I shall get it for you," she replied and floated off. But before floating out of sight, she turned around and quickly said one more thing.

"Please, do not move!" Starfire told her friend sternly, wagging her finger at her.

She then took off to the tower to search for the book, as Raven sat behind staring at the door.

But suddenly, her face scrunched up in pain as she held her stomach. But the painful expression on her face was short-lived, giving way to a new one. Surprise.

Her baby was kicking. _Really_ kicking.

"Wh… wh…" Raven stuttered, and quickly reached over the gap between her seat and the bed Beast Boy was laid out on.

"Beast Boy!" Raven whispered, trying to grab his arm.

Beast Boy tilted his head up, only to find Raven had gotten his arm, and pulled it to where his hand was on her stomach.

"What's… is that… kicking?" Beast Boy asked softly.

"Yeah…" Raven replied, looking down.

"So… uh… when's she due again? Cause, you know, after the spell went on…" Beast Boy asked, as Raven was about to answer.

But instead, she gasped, as both their heads shot towards the window on the closed door.

A mask. Slade.

As Slade burst in, hands behind his back, Beast Boy sat up ready to defend Raven, as Raven could only stare.

"You can relax, I'm not here to attack you. I'm here to… _congratulate _you." Slade muttered, as both of them looks very surprised.

"You? Congratulating us?" Beast Boy asked in confusion, but Raven quickly switched modes.

"We don't need your congratulations." Raven replied sharply.

"My, my… How unfortunate. Well, that's not actually why I'm here," Slade began, as Beast Boy got tense again.

"As you know… evil never takes a day off, no matter what circumstances… There's someone in the city with a device… a device that controls the weather," Slade explained, as both Beast Boy and Raven peered at him.

"They know you're all at the hospital right now, so they've taken the time to start testing it right now. And they're planning to activate them before dusk. I just thought I would… congratulate you two… and also let you know I had nothing to do with your city's… sabotage." Slade continued, turning away.

But as Slade turned, Robin and Cyborg were both standing behind him.

"Well then, _Slade_, you're not leaving until we find them," Robin grumbled icily. Cyborg had his cannon armed, and Robin had his bo-staff at the ready.

"Ah… well in all honestly I didn't expect this to go unhinged, but you've really _disappointed me_. I'm not here to _fight_. Just _talk_." Slade whispered.

"And we're done listening," Robin muttered.

"Very well…" Slade muttered, and cracked out his double-ended staff. He used it to knock Robin off to his left, and hit Cyborg's cannon, causing it to hit the ceiling above them. The tile ceiling fell on top of both of them as Slade turned towards the inside of the room.

Beast Boy was standing now, a determined face, fists clenched.

"You're not getting away now," Beast Boy muttered. But suddenly, a SladeBot jumped through the ceiling and on top of him, holding him down.

Two more dropped down, about to attack Raven. But Slade turned wide-eyed towards them, and shouted, "No!"

Slade quickly readied his staff and struck two of his own bots, disabling them as they came up behind Raven about to attack her.

Slade then quickly came over and bent down close to Raven.

Less than 5 inches away from her face, he whispered, "I don't attack defenseless children."

Raven growled and cast her hand out, pushed him up and back, slamming him against the wall.

"What were you saying?" Raven growled.

"… No, I didn't mean _you_." Slade muttered.

"Well, Slade, I'm surprised," Robin said, out from under the rubble, walking in front of Slade.

Cyborg also was out of the rubble now, cannon primed, and came up beside Robin.

"Yeah, I was sure you weren't the type to have a heart," Cyborg taunted, as Slade sighed.

"I just don't hit those that are _pregnant_. I'm not that much of a _bastard_. Though…" Slade began, as the Titans minus Starfire peered hatefully at him at the word 'Though'.

"I planned on this to happen."

Suddenly, Slade went limp, and his mask fell off, revealing a ton of electronics, with a small screen in the middle.

"Titans… there's a good thing that comes out of Raven's pregnancy… you won't be seeing me around as much. I'm a man of _few _morals, but I don't kidnap or attack pregnant women… so, Raven… if it seems like I'm avoiding you in our little run-ins… it's because I am. Even _criminals_ have morals, and I'm no exception. Until we meet again."

The screen flashed, and the electronics started cackling and frying right in front of them, causing Robin to let the robot shell drop to the floor.

"Pssh. 'Criminals have morals'," Cyborg scoffed, "He'll be back."

Suddenly, the power blinked, causing the Titans to look around.

"Uh, they've spotted a tornado on the ground in the city, so we need to move you all to a lower level until the storm blows over," a nurse shouted in the room across the hall from them. She turned around and dashed into their room, and looked at the Titans.

"You might want to take cover too, guys, unless you can fight off a tornado." The nurse said quietly, trying to be respectful. She then ran back out and went back to shouting for people to get to a lower level.

Beast Boy wrapped his arm around Raven and hers around his shoulder, and helped her get up and walk out of the room.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked, as Cyborg was about to head out the door.

"Dunno, I'll ask B." Cyborg told him, and ran out into the hall after Beast Boy, who had rushed Raven towards the stairs.

"Hey, B, have you seen Star?" Cyborg could be heard shouting down the hall, as Robin simply stood there listening, as the power blinked again.

"Uh, Rae says she went to the Tower to get some things. Oh, dude, do you think she'll see the tornado?" Beast Boy could be heard replying loudly.

"Let's hope she only _sees_ it," Robin whispered.

He then ran out too, as they all hurried down the stairs to a low level. The stairway had 3 huge glass panels on each side, as rain was pouring down them in sheets and lightning lit up the sky. Robin quickly glanced from Raven to outside as the lightning outlined a tornado less than 2 blocks away, debris flying up everywhere. The tornado sirens just then went off.

"We need to get down there now," Robin muttered, as debris began hitting the glass, making loud thunk sounds.

Beast Boy whispered, "Come on," and picked Raven up completely off the floor, as Raven stared at him wide-eyed.

"I can walk, you know," Raven whispered, as Beast Boy replied quietly, "I know, just helping you out."

As they got to the bottom, they quickly took shelter under the staircase, the hospital tile floor under them. The power completely went out, as to their left was a large open space with the front desk and front entrance. Rain could be heard pounding the doors and windows, debris pelting the entire building and the walls rattled with the wind howling.

Two men, soaking wet, burst through the entrance, and quickly looked around. They looked right at the Titans under the stairway, not clearly seeing who they were but just that they were taking shelter, and they both ran towards them.

They slit and crouched near them, looking at the front entrance.

"Damn, man, that thing is close!" one of them shouted, as the other looked around nervously.

"Dudes, are getting hit?" Beast Boy asked, as suddenly the sounds grew louder and the structure could be heard creaking.

The sound of glass breaking could be heard high above them on the stairway, and suddenly a thumping sound on the stairs, as if something was rolling down them.

"Wait… You're the Titans?" the older one asked, and then laughed and joked, "What you aren't out_ fighting that thing_?"

But right then, the from doors flew open, glass flying inwards and debris from trees and who-knows-what-else began flying in.

Suddenly, the sound of a man yelling loudly filled the place, as a man rushed in frantically from the entrance, getting hit by debris.

Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and the two 20-something civilians stared as the man shouted out in agony.

The man shouted wildly, "I'm getting hit! Help!"

Raven saw the man about to get sucked out, so she cast her hand out quickly.

But nothing happened. Her powers suddenly weren't working. Then, right afterwards, suddenly got sucked out with a scream, and the sounds of a 6-story hospital getting hit by a strong tornado ensued, and Raven stared wide-eyed at her hand.

The sounds of the hospital's exterior banging around came next. Tons of windows broke along the stairway, as glass showered down over them.

"Oh man this is bad!" one of the civvies shouted, scooting closer to the Titans.

The glass from earlier could be seen being sucked across the tile floor back out the entrance.

Suddenly, a 4-door car flew in, taking out the walls around the doorless entrance, and crashing right in front of the front desk. Papers flew out of the front desk, and an office chair and computer monitor could be seen flying up over the desk and out the entrance.

"Everyone, hang on! Don't let yourself get sucked into the hall!" Cyborg shouted, as they all backed closest to the corner as they could.

Raven was in the corner, Beast Boy putting his body over her, making sure nobody crushed her. Robin was kneeling in front of Raven, Cyborg was kneeled beside Beast Boy, and the two civilians were sitting nearest to the bottom step of the stairs, looking around frantically and posting their arms up against the short base-wall of the bottom stairs.

And soon as it had started, it ended. The sun started shining, and the rain started slowing to a steady drizzle. They all stood up, asking if everyone was ok.

After a talk with emergency units, surprisingly the man who got sucked out lived. Raven still couldn't understand it. Why didn't her powers work?

None-the-less, the T-Car was parked out front, and it had anti-hover technology, making it not be lifted for any reason when it was parked… also making it untowable. But this time the man had grabbed onto the passenger side mirror and held on for dear life. He only suffered some bruises and cuts from the debris, but other than that, he was fine.

After being thanked further by the surviving man, being thanked for 'parking their car there', they got in it.

Cyborg was driving, Robin was the passenger, and Beast Boy and Raven were in the backseat.

They were unusually quiet, causing Robin to glimpse back a few times to see what the deal was. He found that they had both fallen asleep. Even though it wasn't surprising at all, considering Beast Boy had been asleep, but Raven was planning on spending all night up.

Cyborg yawned at the wheel twice, and then they engaged in flight mode for the ride over the bay and back to the Tower.

Robin and Cyborg whispered about which one of them should wake Raven and Beast Boy up. Cyborg suggested to just let them sleep there, but Robin quickly reminded him that it might not be the best back support for Raven. Then, Cyborg decided.

He'd wake them up.

He did it, and they both groggily made they way back up to Raven's room. Robin and Cyborg got in the elevator with them, and they went up to the living room. Raven and Beast Boy went straight to Raven's room, since Beast Boy would help Raven to bed, then go to bed himself.

Cyborg yawned, and muttered to Robin, "Well, I'm gonna go sleep before I run out of power."

He stretched out his arms and walked off towards his quarters, as Robin looked over the couch.

Starfire had brought all the books to the couch to sort and look through, and apparently fell asleep halfway through. The giant tornado didn't even wake her up.

He walked over as thunder rumbled in the distance from the storm moving off over the mountains away from the Jump City area, and picked up Starfire, holding her in both arms.

Starfire, for someone that could lift a bus, was _very_ lightweight, and easy to carry. She was only, like, 102 pounds or something, so he just carried her back to her room as set her there.

He kissed her goodnight on the lips, and walked out, making sure she was asleep. As soon as he walked out and the door auto-closed, a gurgling sound could be heard in the pitch-black room. Silkie was chewing on Starfire's hair. She could be heard sitting up, and whispering half-asleep, "Silkie…?"

Robin chuckled at the irony of a giant tornado not waking her up, but the fact that a big larva worm could do it.

Across the entire level, Beast Boy had reached Raven's bed and laid her on it.

"What a night…" Raven muttered, as Beast Boy smirked.

"Yeah, for sure…" Beast Boy whispered, and began to walk out, but Raven called him.

"Beast Boy…" she said softly, causing him to turn his head and look.

"About… when our daughter… is due… it's tomorrow. Today's the 20th… and she's due to 21st… Oh… wait!" Raven began, but then sounded urgent.

"There it is!" Raven grunted, pointing at a book setting on her dresser.

"This one?" Beast Boy asked, picking up a book.

"No, the one beside it."

"Oh, ok, here."

He then handed her the book, and she quickly found the page with the crude 'Get it over with' spell.

"Ok, Spellbook, what is the _time_ of the new date?" Raven asked, now back in full monotone for the first time in days.

The book's text changed, and now it read differently, including the date and time.

"2 o'clock…"

"In the afternoon? Well, that's not bad, at least we'll be-" Beast Boy began, but Raven shook her head.

"No?" Beast Boy asked, as Raven looked a bit disconcerted.

"In the morning?" Beast Boy continued with a surprised tone, and Raven nodded.

"Uh… Okay… I'll stay up all night with you if that's what it takes." Beast Boy said determinately, holding her hand.

"No, I'll just wake you up if you-… Uh… maybe we should sleep in the same bed… so you're closer." Raven suggested.

"Uh… ok," Beast Boy replied, and jumped in bed with her.

"I meant on that night, Beast Boy. Not now." Raven muttered, staring at him.

"So, what's wrong with now? Plus, that way you can get used to it," Beast Boy replied, turning over to get to sleep.

She began drifting into sleep too before she could response with her usual sarcasm. Beast Boy only meant 'used to it', for the next time they did it.

But, a snicker echoed throughout Raven's dreams.

"Yeah, you definitely need to get used to it," the same woman from Raven's last dream teased, and suddenly, the night was over. Other than possibly being Raven's shortest dream, it seemed Cyborg had quickly openned the door and woke her up with his voice.

"Hey, Raven, have you seen BB? Mumbo's on the loose again and we need him to gear up and get out here." Cyborg asked her, but stared with a wide eye as Beast Boy sat up groggily with his arm raised, causing Raven to set up in bed too.

"Right here!"

"Heh, don't be getting naughty while she's pregnant, '_dude_'." Cyborg teased Beast Boy, as Beast Boy jumped up to contest Cyborg's mark.

"I didn't!" he declared, as Cyborg ran out.

"Yeah you did!" Cyborg taunted him, running down the hall, getting Beast Boy to chase him to get him quickly out of bed and into the ops room with the others.

"No, I didn't! Dude, I know my name is _Beast_ Boy but I'm _not that much of an animal_!"

Raven got up off the bed quickly, and walked towards the doorway.

She then sighed and shook her head, and whispered, "I hope he's mature enough to be a father."

But then, she quickly took her thoughts far away from that subject and thought, "So, why are we worrying about Mumbo when there's a giant weather-making machine out there somewhere?"

But suddenly, she heard something that made her shudder. The sound of a baby crying. She quickly turned around to see a crib there. She slowly edged over to the crib, and saw it. A baby, with actual normal skin with a slight green tint. The baby was suddenly smiling now, as Raven blinked in confusion.

"Hey, Raven's, what's keeping you?" Beast Boy said in the hall, as Raven turned her head around to the doorway.

Beast Boy arrived and smirked, then walked over beside her looking in the crib.

"Cute, isn't she?"

Raven slowly nodded with a baffled "Uh-huh…"

"So, what do you think we should name the next one?" Beast Boy asked with a smile, and suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. Raven's heart jumped big-time, and then it was over. Beast Boy smiled, as Raven still had that awestruck face on.

"I… don't know." she managed to say.

"Hey," Cyborg began to shout from down the hall, "Come on you two lovebirds, we don't want to keep the magician waiting!"

With that, Beast Boy began to turn, and suddenly, nothing.

She gasped and sat up quickly. It was morning time, and the whole baby in a crib thing was just a dream. She looked around to see Beast Boy laying there facedown, snoring.

She uncovered herself and was about get out of bed, when suddenly her back had very sharp pain shoot up and back down it. She clasped her back with her hand intensely, and gritted her teeth trying not to yell out. But a groan of pain escaped, causing Beast Boy to quickly inhale and set up, half-asleep.

"What's wrong?" he asked hoarsely, and then yawned.

"Nothing… just go back to sleep." Raven muttered, and laid back down to go back to sleep.

Beast Boy simply shrugged, turned over, and went back to sleep too. But Raven didn't yet. All those things passing through her mind and her dreams… then, she felt compelled to do a major face-palm.

Meditation. She hadn't done it for a week now. That would explain the strange dreams, random thoughts, and uncomfortable feelings… beside those associated with her pregnancy, of course.

She decided that meditation would help get her powers back… possibly. But she wasn't sure if that was wise, or if it would even work.

Then, she thought about going back to Azarath. Then, the fact Azarath was destroyed during Trigon's wrath came back to her, and she simply sighed. She couldn't go pick up ancient books from Azarath. She couldn't have a girl-to-girl talk with her mother. She definitely couldn't have any sort of 'responsibility' talk from her father.

Or so she thought.

Suddenly, she started spinning, and her surrounds changing. Gothly decorations turned to stones.

It was the same place where she 'spoke' to her father when she was in the "Safety Room". She stood up slowly. It felt colder than before. Much colder. And there was way less lava.

Suddenly, those four eyes appeared in the darkness, causing Raven to quickly back away.

"_You_" she snarled.

"Yes. Don't worry, Raven, I'm not interesting in the portal anymore… Though I deeply hate what you did to me on that wretched planet."

"You're the only thing wretched," Raven snapped back, as Trigon laughed.

"Ah, that feistiness. It reminds me of your m-… Enough small-talk. You are pregnant."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed," Raven muttered sarcastically.

"And even though it is not a demon seed implanted… you are my daughter, none-the-less."

"Since when did you start wanting to be a father to me?" Raven casually came back with, as Trigon's eyes narrowed.

"Since your _creation_, young one. Do not mistake the portal as the only thing you are to me, my daughter."

"I'm not your daughter, I was your _tool_."

"Yes, you were, but you are _also_ my daughter. Now… I did not kill your mother."

"… What? No… You're lying," Raven snapped, as Trigon laughed.

"No, I'm afraid not. Your civilization, 'Azarath'… survived my wrath. The world you entered was merely my illusion designed to lead you to becoming the portal."

"LIAR!" she snapped, as Trigon bellowed.

"LISTEN HERE, that is not my only purpose here today. I have been commanded-" Trigon began, but Raven was having none of it.

"Commanded? Nobody commands you to do anything."

"Not until now, my daughter. The… being which created Earth came after me. I must now do as I am commanded… no matter how much I _hate doing it_."

"What? Okay, now we've gone from lies to religion. I'm not falling for it."

"Really? Well, that's too bad. But my orders are my orders, so I must remove the demon part of your soul."

"What? … But if that happens, I'll lose my powers."

"No, Raven, your mother had those some powers without retaining my power."

"… You're just playing mind games."

Trigon cackled, and then his eyes turned into a peer.

"So, Raven, how do you think white would look?"

"White? What are you even talking about?" Raven asked.

"No need for suppression. No demon to worry about. Your soul's freedom."

"My soul already has freedom since I defeated you, now _go away_." Raven finally said, as Trigon's hand reached out to her as she turned around.

Suddenly, she groaned, as visibly a long dark entity was pulled out of her.

She fell to her knees and hands, gasping for air.

She looked down at her arms. The black latex wrapped around her forearm had turned white. So had her entire uniform.

"What… how did you-?" Raven began, but turned her head to find her head turned towards her pillow. She sat up, to find herself back in her room.

She smirked and laid back down, and shook her head. She even laughed while doing so, which wasn't like her. She smiled, and said, "Well that was total bullshit."

But then, she clasped her hand to her mouth, and sat back up. Her monotonous voice… was gone. She sounded… well, like a normal person. With emotion in her voice.

She quickly turned to her left and shook Beast Boy around.

"Huh? What now?" Beast Boy asked groggily.

"Beast Boy!" Raven whispered loudly.

"Huh? Who's there?" Beast Boy asked once more, not even turning around.

"Who do you _think_?" Raven continued to whisper. To Beast Boy, he didn't even know. It sounded like some girl he never even met.

"Uh… dunno… a fan-girl?" Beast Boy replied.

Raven simply glared, and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow! … Raven?" he finally realized, and turned around.

"Duh!" Raven whispered once more. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Y-.. Your voice! It sounds… girly!" Beast Boy told her in surprise, as Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What? So what, you mean it wasn't girly before?"

"Well… not like now! You're all… high-pitched and stuff! And not… all… scratchy-sounding!" Beast Boy continued in a bit of excitement.

"Guys, wake up! Early morning briefing by Robin," Cyborg shouted and knocked.

"Just a minute!" Raven said loudly.

"Huh, who's that?" Cyborg asked in surprise.

"Me, Cyborg!" Raven said in a mix of disbelief and exhaustion.

"… Terra?" Cyborg asked in all seriousness, as Beast Boy facepalmed and Raven looked a bit pissed.

"NO, ME. RAVEN." Raven finally shouted, as Cyborg came to the realization outside their door.

"Ahh! Raven? You don't even sound the same!" Cyborg exclaimed, and opened the door.

"And you're white!" Cyborg continued, as Raven clasped a hand to the skin on her face.

"No, not your skin… Heh, that's still the same… I mean, your clothes!" Cyborg replied, as Raven whispered 'Ohh', and looked downwards.

Suddenly, the room shook a bit, as Trigon's voice bellowed. "You can thank me later, dear."

Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes both bugged out a bit as they stopped covering their eyes and stared at Raven.

"Yeah… that was him," Raven grumbled, as the two stared at her still, truly baffled by all the overnight revelations.

It was the morning of September 21st, and the drastic changes were still to come… changes in more than one area of the team. With a new threat to the city, new secrets being learned like the supposed survival of Azarath, new revelations taking place for Raven herself, and a new life being born in less than 24 hours… there are a lot of new's everywhere… and one…that would make… Well…

News.


	12. September 21

**Drunken Dilemma**

A BB/Rae Fic

* * *

**Midnight**

* * *

It was midnight at Titans Tower, and Robin had abruptly called a team meeting. Cyborg had gone to wake up Raven and Beast Boy for the briefing, and a lot of weird revelations had occurred.

Even so, Beast Boy helped Raven up and they went to meet in the Comms room.

"So, we know where the weather machine is, we just don't know who's operating it," Robin began, as he hadn't seen Raven's change in attire yet.

"Uh… Robin…" Cyborg mumbled, pointing to Raven.

"Yeah?" Robin asked and turned to him, then saw Raven. His eyes widened a bit as he saw the obvious change in Raven's uniform.

"Uh… when did that happen?" Robin managed to say, as Raven looked a bit uneasy.

"Dude… she kinda…" Beast Boy began, but couldn't find a way to say it. But Raven decided she'd explain it herself.

"Trigon came back," she began, as both Robin and Starfire's eyes widened dramatically, at the fact Trigon was back… but more so at the fact Raven's voice sounded… less monotonic, "He said he's… under someone's control. I don't know who… but… he took the demon part of my soul out of me…"

"What? Then… what does that mean?" Robin continued, as Raven sighed.

"It means I might lose my powers."

Silence filled the room for a moment, then Robin decided to get back to the mission at hand. Sure, the sudden change and Trigon still existing after what happened was very surprising, but Robin knew that while they were sitting around with personal dilemmas, the villain with this weather machine had more time to do as they pleased. And Robin couldn't let that happen.

"Ok, listen up. We've got a location on the weather machine. It's in an abandoned indoor pool area on the upper east side of the city. We're going in the T-Ship to save some time, but it'll still be a good 30 minutes before we reach the building," Robin explained, as the team listened closely, "Now, we're going to be near a residential area, so watch out for civilians. We don't want anyone getting in the crossfire during this. Not only that, but there is the fact that the way the building is designed, the villains have the tactical advantage. Though… ironically enough, wind damage tore a whole in the roof so we can drop down in the second floor. We'll be landing on the roof, and it'll definitely be cold."

"Yeah, let's hope none of them are up getting a midnight snack," Cyborg added, as Robin nodded.

"Let's do this," he said, as all the others nodded and began to gear up… but as Raven was gearing up too, Robin walked over narrowing his eyes at her.

"You… really shouldn't be on this mission with us." Robin told her a bit condescendingly, giving her a 'you should know better' look.

"Look, I know what the danger is. It comes with the territory. Besides… I have someone looking out for me," Raven said softly, and looked towards Beast Boy.

"Yes, but he can't always do that, Raven. You need to stay here, conserve your energy," Robin continued to assert, as Raven shook her head.

"No, I'm going, and that's the end of it," Raven finally said, and made it clear she wasn't changing her mind. Robin simply shook his head subtly and walked back to gear up himself.

They took the elevator up to the T-Ship's giant room, and proceeded to take off. They went up vertically first, and then horizontally. Though the ship wasn't rumbling as much.

The fact was, Cyborg and Robin decided to remove the engine nearest to Raven so she wouldn't get shaken around as much as usual during the trip. Sure, the rumble was about as bad as if you were to sit on the hood of a small hybrid car, but nobody wanted to take any chances.

After about 45 minutes, they reached the surburban area. A police chase could be seen way off far in the distance about a dozen blocks away, but that wasn't the Titans' concerns right now. They went into their newly added 'cloak mode' and landed on the roof of the building, only they stayed in hover mode in order to not make any noise or risk the roof collapsing.

They got out one by one, Beast Boy helping Raven all the way there, though Raven asserted she could at least step down by herself, which proved to be off the mark.

They all gathered around the hole in the roof, and Robin looked around silently. He then began his hand gestures. First, he pointed to himself, then Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg. What that meant was the order of who was to drop in.

And they did. First Robin, then Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned into an ape as Raven dropped down, and her caught her and gently set her down. She remained sitting there, and right before Starfire was coming down, things began to heat up, action-wise.

Several men armed with the same laser-guns the Jump City Swat used to use against Cinderblock came out from the pillars on the giant balcony across the huge gap in the second floor. The pool waters could be seen, dirty, but sloshing around with a giant machine inside them.

The men opened fire, and one man came from out of a hallway less than a foot away from where Robin landed. Beast Boy quickly pounced forward, still as a gorilla, and slammed the man with his fists before he could shoot. Cyborg dropped down next, as Starfire leapt in front of Raven to fill the gap in protection that Beast Boy's sudden charge left open. Cyborg and Robin slammed their backs against two separate pillars. Robin got out one of his explosive discs, and Cyborg held his arm upwards and primed his cannon, as it made that charging-up sound it always did.

Robin and Cyborg nodded at each other, as Beast Boy ran back around to help Raven up, as Starfire tossed a few aimless starbolts in the general direction of the enemy, her eyes flaring her emerald green like usual in combat.

Cyborg reached out his arm and shot out a beam of blue light, hitting one of the enemies.

"One down!" Cyborg told Robin, and then ducked and twisted to his right, cannon held out as he began to 'run and gun'. He fired a steady beam out across the balcony, right as Robin threw an exploding device to the side of the enemies, knocking them towards Cyborg's beam of fire.

Cyborg shouted out in excitement and adrenaline, and hurried back to where Robin was, putting his back to that same pillar.

He took a deep breath and said a bit loudly, "Man, I think that's the most I've ever got with one shot!"

"How many did you get?" Robin asked.

"About 7," Cyborg replied, as Robin smirked.

Robin reached out and patted Cyborg on the shoulder, and said, "Good job, Cyborg."

He then turned towards where Starfire was now. She was in a particularly awkward position from defending Raven, and had little to no cover at her disposal. She looked towards Robin, just seeing what he was doing and where he was.

Robin began to quickly walk over to her, and in an instant, was hit by one of the enemy's laser fires, hitting his left middle back.

"Robin!" Cyborg shouted, as he ran over to the downed leader. Robin was fine, just a bit… 'steamed', in more than one way.

"I'm alright," Robin said, as Cyborg and Starfire helped him up. Right then, another laser went an inch from Cyborg's forehead and hit the wall, causing Cyborg to lurch up and fire a shot out in retaliation. It only hit the pillar in front of a guy taking cover.

The cannon fire was close enough to where the man could feel the vibrations, and the man shouted, "Does anyone have any flash-bangs?"

One guy near him replied, "I'm out, I don't have any!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice snickered.

"I have some," the older man said, and walked out of the nearby hallway, right in the open.

"Everyone, cover him!" one of the soldiers commanded, as they all began giving suppressing fire on the Titans.

It was Doctor Light. It seemed his plans were finally going… well… according to plan. And this time he had backup.

"Azarath…" Raven began, as her eyes glaring with white," Metrion… Zinthos!"

Suddenly, the soldiers' eyes bugged out as every single one of their weapons were tugged out of their hands by a white aura, and tossed into the pool a floor below.

They simply looked around in astonishment, as Dr. Light didn't even make the connection to Raven, since his knowledge of her was… well… anything but 'white'.

As that happened, Cyborg and Robin had sneaked their way around the balcony to the side with the soldiers. Cyborg came out first, cannon armed and pointing their way, and Robin next, staff at ready.

"Stop right there!" Cyborg demanded, as the soldiers, or rather, army for hire, weren't sure what to do.

Dr. Light simply grinned, and tossed a 'flash disc' towards Robin and Cyborg. The flash caught them in its glare, but it also caught nearby soldiers in its glare too.

Starfire and Beast Boy peeked around the corner, down the hallway that Cyborg and Robin had used to flank the enemies. Suddenly, Cyborg got blasted back into the hallway with a beam of light, and then Robin next. Both of them were out for the count.

Starfire and Beast Boy looked at each other, and Starfire was to first to say something, "Stay with Raven, I shall handle this."

Starfire then walked to about the middle of the hallway, and looked at the wall, as if looking at where Dr. Light would be if the wall wasn't there. And sure enough, Starfire was about to make sure it wasn't. She held both hands out and delivered a blast through the wall and into Dr. Light's area, but nobody got hit. Starfire looked down the balcony, and right as she saw Dr Light… several pillars to her left, away from where she fired, Dr Light's grin was the first thing she saw. Then a bright flash, and then a beam of light hit her, sending her back ways into the hallway that Beast Boy first charged when they dropped in.

Dr. Light then walked over Cyborg and Robin, as the two began to moan and wake up. Just as Dr. Light was getting ready to blast Raven, who was sitting there, with all the power in his suit, Starfire pounced like a cougar, doing a flying tackle into Dr Light's side. It caused the fire to miss Raven by about a foot higher and to the left, also causing Beast Boy to have the 'duck' the shot.

Both Starfire and Dr. Light landed in the pool, and Starfire pulled the power cell out of Dr. Light's suit, causing what the water didn't short out to power down.

She then tossed him out onto the side of the pool, which Dr. Light reacted to with a loud and startled 'Ahhhh!'.

All the others then gathered at the balcony, staring down to see what happened.

Starfire was gasping for breath, kneeling beside the pool, and said loudly to them, "We have won…"

But suddenly, she was blasted in the back, which sent her down to the floor in a painful groan.

"Not quite" someone said, as they lowered their wrist blaster.

"Give me a break…" Raven grumbled.

No it wasn't Slade. It was Warp, the person that had stolen the antique clock from the Jump City Historical Museum a few years ago and caused Starfire to take a futuristically journey to an alternate future.

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted, as he, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all jumped down to the tile floor surrounding the pool area. Raven simply stayed up there.

"Not coming down, Deary?" Warp taunted, causing Raven to glare and shake her head.

"Well, allow me," Warp began, and suddenly teleported up on the balcony with her, causing the remaining Titans to twist around in surprise.

"Stay back," Raven began, casting her hand out. But again, just like before, nothing happened, causing her eyes to widened.

"You may have gotten a lot of special treatment from other villains, Raven…" Warp began, as he readied his wrist blaster and aimed for Raven's stomach.

Cyborg and Robin were down there, and began rushing towards the nearby hall, near the bottom floor entrance, where the 2 sets of concrete stairs were.

But Beast Boy stared, glaring, and then turned into a hummingbird, quickly flying back up.

"But I won't show any mercy… despite your…" Warp taunted, narrowing his eyes, as he was about to fire after the next few words.

"_Drunken Dilemma_," Warp snarled, and activated his blaster.

Right then, Beast Boy morphed back to human, and actually grabbed and tossed Warp over and out of the hole in the wall Starfire made, down towards the floor. Warp didn't get the chance to fire, and he yelled out before hitting the tile floor head-first, and then went motionless.

Raven let out a very short laugh of relief with a slight smile, as Beast Boy helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Beast Boy asked, as her held her to her side.

"Yeah…" Raven whispered, and then glared down at Warp, laying motionless on his side. Robin and Cyborg rushed back to where Warp landed after hearing the impact.

Raven's eyes narrowed, and she muttered hatefully…

"Bastard."

* * *

**2 AM Pacific**

September 21st

* * *

Outside, police, firemen, and ambulances with highly trained medical personnel all arrived. They took Warp into the ambulance, as the paramedic talked to Robin.

"There's nothing we can do for him. He broke his neck on the fall, died instantly." The paramedic calmly told him, and proceeded to load Warp's lifeless body up and back to the morgue

"Well… I hate to say he deserved it, but… after what he did…" Raven began, but suddenly shouted out.

Beast Boy's eyes widened, and he went up to a policemen and grabbed his arm. "What time is it?" he hastily asked, and the policemen looked at the firemen. The fireman got out a watch on a chain and said, "13 after 2."

"Wait- wh- what's going on?" The same paramedic from before asked, who noticed Raven gasping for air right before he was about to get in the driver's seat.

The policemen and firemen simply stared, not knowing what to make of it. But the paramedic noticed the signs.

"She's going into labor!" the paramedic demanded, as the surrounding crew look dumbstruck. The media had just arrived on scene, which prompted the policemen to talk to each other and then quickly decide to hold off the media.

"Ok, help me get her loaded up," he said to the passenger-side medic, who had hurried back around to the back of the ambulance.

They opened the back end, as the two paramedics inside looked surprised.

"What've we got?" one of them asked, as the lead medic looked at him, taking a breath from loading Raven up into the ambulance.

"She's going into labor, we need to get her there ASAP," the paramedic said, as Beast Boy hurried up the back end.

"I need to go with her," Beast Boy said softly, as the paramedics looked at each other and then him.

The lead paramedic asked, "Are you the father?"

Beast Boy hesitated, and then replied, "Yeah…"

They looked around, and one of them shrugged with an 'Oooookay…' expression, and replied, "Ok, sure, get in."

The lead paramedic then told the one man that helped him load up Raven to get in the front seat and drive back.

"She's not going to make it, we're going to have to do it here," one of them said, as Raven looked up at him.

"What?" Raven groaned, as Beast Boy clasped her hand tightly.

"You can do it, just deep breaths."

"Agh, how did this even happen?" Raven exclaimed, as Beast Boy continued to try to comfort her.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all stood behind, having no idea what was going on.

"Should we give them time alone during their… 'labor'?" Starfire asked, as Robin smirked a bit.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," Robin replied, as they Cyborg used an external remote to guide the T-Ship back to the ground, as everyone nearby backed up, and the emergency responders got back into their vehicles to leave the scene and let the secondary responders take the rest of it.

They walked through the crowd of emergency personnel, onlookers, and media, all the way back to the T-Ship. They got in their separate seats, and took off back towards the tower, which looked like a tiny spec all the way in the distance.

"So, did you guys notice Raven being a lot more badass than normal?" Cyborg asked, as they took off over the dim lights towards the city.

Starfire sighed, and softly said, "I suppose I shall have to get used to the swearing…"

"Well, we can tone it down if you want, Star." Robin replied, as Cyborg began to object.

"Aw come on, but-… Oh, ok, fine fine," Cyborg conceded, and then changed the subject.

"Well, now that B and Raven are going to be parents, are we going to be two down or something?" he added, as Robin had a chuckle.

"Well… either that or if you're into babysitting…" Robin told Cyborg, as Cyborg smirked.

"Naw… I think we'll be fine two down…… you know, you won't believe what happened this morning." Cyborg continued.

"What?" Robin replied.

"… I actually thought Raven was Terra when I first heard her," Cyborg said holding in a bit of laughter.

"Er… Cyborg…" Starfire began, "Are you… trying to get killed by Raven?"

Cyborg and Robin then burst out laughing, as that same casual yet not-so-casual conversation continued for the 40 minutes of travel back home.

Soon, Raven would get her powers back, and the Teen Titans would be in another tight situation, one which they'd also get out of… and that tight situation was…

What's the price of diapers these days?

* * *


	13. Every Day Thereafter

**Drunken Dilemma**

A BB/Rae FanFiction

* * *

**Early Morning**

September 21st

* * *

The Titans had made it back to the tower. Well, Titans minus Beast Boy and Raven.

They were on their way to Jump City Memorial, a hospital near downtown that had just finished repainting and replacing windows from the devastating tornado unleashed by Warp just twenty-four hours before.

Raven was in an ambulance, Beast Boy at her side. Heavy bay traffic couldn't stop the ambulance, as it was guarded by a huge police entourage, invoking curiosity in the civilians and the press alike. Everybody had the gut feeling that it was a VIP in the ambulance or something… the worst-case scenario in their minds? One of the Titans had been 'downed in a fight'… and the Titans would definitely want to keep that illusion steady.

Raven kept taking deep breaths along the ride, and even though the paramedics said she wouldn't make it to the hospital… suddenly, the hospital hit the brakes.

"We're there?" one of the paramedics asked, as one of them openned the back end to see, but they jumped back as they weren't staring at pavement. They were floating over traffic.

The police entourage stared up from in their cars in surprise, as the ambulance zoomed over speedily.

And then, it started moving even faster… like, crazy fast. Finally, the ride was over, as the ambulance abruptly hit the pavement in front of the hospital.

Nearby, as the crew in the ambulance got their wits about them and began moving Raven out of the ambulance, a cackle came from within the still-tattered bushes.

"Consider it a favor," Slade whispered, a remote control linked to two thrusters coyly planted under the vehicle.

As Slade walked away in plain sight yet unnoticed, Beast Boy stared at the paramedics rushing his teammate into the hospital.

They burst through the front doors, as the attendant at the desk gasped, seeing who it was. She quickly patted her assistant on the shoulder, causing the heavyset woman beside her to twirl in surprise.

They rushed her down one of the many halls, and into the delivery room. The late police entourage burst in afterwards, as almost three quarters of the entire police department were there.

They asked the dumbstruck attendant at the desk which way they went, and then continued down the hall to guard the outside of the room, as more of them took post at the entrances.

"Ok… you need to breathe," a nearby nurse told Raven.

Raven sharply yelled out, "I am!", as more nurses moved in to try to calm her down.

Beast Boy just stood there grasping her hand. He had a feeling anything he said would upset her further, so he just stood there.

They had nearby machines on Raven in nearly an instant, measuring her heart rate and so on.

Suddenly, the room shook terribly, and the nearby monitors flickered. One of them even shut itself off, prompting the staff to quickly attempt to turn it back on.

Raven shouted out again, as Beast Boy suddenly realized what was going on.

"_Her powers…_" he whispered, as a nurse took a quick glance in his direction after hearing that, before immediately whipping her view back to Raven.

"Come on, honey, you need to calm down," the nurse said calmly in the background, as the main doctor rushed in.

Again, the room shook, as a glass cover for the light built into the ceiling came loose and nearly hit a nurse in the head, causing them to duck down with a squeal.

"What's she doing?" one of them asked, as the doctor leaned in now.

"Come on, come on, breath," he instructed her.

"I'm _trying_," she faintly gasped with a strain, as Beast Boy moved back in the hold her hand.

And then… the glass doors and glass windows nearby began to rattle enormously.

"Are these tremors?" a policeman could be heard yelling down the hall, as Beast Boy turned to look at the windows.

Suddenly, the glass shattered, showering all over the outside hallway. Then, tiles on the ceiling began having dust pour out of them, causing nurses to contemplate moving Raven to another room.

"No, no, she's doing fine!" the doctor commanded, as a tile fell and hit the nearby countertop.

"Steady breathing, steady breathing," he added, as Raven finally began calming down… for a few seconds. She then groaned with another strain, and the room began shaking even more intensely.

"This is her," a nurse announced, as if it wasn't already obvious enough.

"Steady, steady, nothing's wrong, just keep doing what you're doing," the doctor continued… but finally, Raven couldn't control her powers anymore.

The entire hospital went dark. Monitors flickered off, lights went off, and the rattling eerily stopped dead.

"… Raven?" Beast Boy asked, as she could be heard moaning still.

The backup generator cut on, causing the hospital staff to breathe a sigh of relief, and the nurses to get back to their jobs.

But suddenly, the police could be heard shouting down the hall. Most of it was inaudible, but one loud shout was unmistakable.

"EVACUATE THE BUILDING, NOW!" one of the policeman could be heard saying, as another separate doctor rushed in.

He gasped for air from rushing, and got at the doorway.

"… The entire north end of the hospital just collapsed," the doctor announced.

"Ok," the main doctor finally said, "everyone that doesn't have an absolutely vital place in this room, evacuate."

Most of the non-essential nurses then ran out the door, unhesitant, and the doctor that announced the news of the collapse went with them, leaving the main doctor, Beast Boy, Raven, and four other nurses.

"Steady breathing, dear, steady, steady," a nurse told Raven, as she kept straining.

But then… the shaking began again. Suddenly, the sink behind the main doctor ruptured, sending water shooting up into the air. Two of the nurses almost lost their balance and fell, and the hospital began shaking terribly.

"Clear out, now! It's about to collap-" one of the policeman yelled, but suddenly shouted out in a scream of terror, as the a eerily calm sound came next. It was almost like pouring sand into a bucket, or pouring a bag of flour into a bowl. And as the a nurse was about to take a look, the floor between them and the doorway to the room broke off and fell downwards, sending parts of the room going down into the several floors underground including the parking structure below.

The nurse that was gunning for the entrance slipped on the buckling floor tiles, and turned on her belly and grabbed helplessly at the floor. The main doctor saw this and left the rattling bedside to grab the nurse's aim.

"Help!" the nurse shouted anxiously.

"I've got ya" the doctor said, as Beast Boy was split between holding Raven's hand and helping the nurse.

He let go and began to run to the nurse, but Raven shouting "No!" to him leaving caused him to hurry back and hold her hand.

The doctor finally grabbed the nurse's other arm, and struggled to pull her back up.

She then ran away from the edge and ran back towards the ruptured sink, and the doctor went back to Raven.

"The baby's coming!" the doctor said, as the nurses suddenly rushed back towards her.

"Come on, breath breath," they repeated once more, as she strained intensely.

* * *

"So… do you think the press found out?" Cyborg asked, getting a drink of cola.

"I'm not sure… there's one way to find out," Robin grumbled, as Starfire floated over and sat on the couch next to him.

Robin grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV, still on CNN.

"And as you can see, a _massive_ collapse in the downtown area, as Jump City Memorial was rocked by a five point seven scale earthquake… Even though that may not seem very big, officials believe that the damage from yesterday helped lead to this massive collapse," the newswoman reported, as all three of the Titans' eyes widened.

"I knew we should have went," Cyborg muttered self-sparingly, as Robin and Starfire had about the same idea.

"We should go help her," Starfire replied, as Robin also said in unison, "We should go."

It was unanimous, as the look on Cyborg's face obviously pointed to that fact.

And off they went again, boarding the T-Car, buckling their seatbelts, and taking off out of the garage towards downtown, in flight mode.

Only several minutes later, the Titans arrived. They were just sixty seconds after the south end of the hospital collapsed, and expecting the worse.

But as the dust began to just barely clear… a surprisingly good sight was there to behold.

Patients and doctors were standing in rooms that had fallen down around their ears, Raven's signature black-aura energy covering them and the floor beneath their feet.

Starfire quickly flew up, Robin jumped up piles of debris, and Cyborg got back in the T-Car and into flight mode to search for Raven's room.

The lobby was safe, as almost the entire police department was covered in black… from both soot and Raven's powers.

They searched several different rooms. Robin pried a jammed door off its hinges, as less than a few yards away, Starfire pulled another door off effortlessly.

Terrified patients were both in the rooms, but not the ones they were looking for.

"I've got them!" a fireman shouted, since the firefighters had already arrived on scene. Robin and Starfire traded surprise looks at the fact a Jump City firefighter had randomly appeared from within the dust and found Raven and Beast Boy.

They ran over, but it was simply a misunderstanding. He was rescuing an elderly couple from their room, as he picked up the elderly woman in his arms, and another nearby fireman carefully trekked back up the piles of soot to reach the man.

Both Starfire and Robin watched the scene for a moment, then continued to search for them.

After nearly 30 minutes of search, they found the room piled under several debris. Raven's powers had completely encased the room in a cube shape, leading Robin to bang his fist on the barrier.

The last time Robin's fist was banging on one of Raven's barriers, Raven's life was ending.

But as the forcefield openned up and Robin dropped in followed by Starfire… a new life had begun.

Raven was holding a baby girl affectionately, as Beast Boy on-looked with watery eyes.

"She's…" Robin began, as Starfire jumped in to finish his sentence with an enthusiastic "beautiful!"

Cyborg finally dropped in, and his face went from downright exhausted to a huge grin, and he said loudly, "Well _alright!_"

Starfire was getting teary eyed next, and clasped her hands to her mouth.

Robin had a warm smirk and walked over to Beast Boy, as Starfire jumped up and hugged Cyborg tight, causing Cyborg to have a quick 'Ow!' and Starfire to quickly reply 'Sorry!'

Robin meanwhile put his hand on Beast Boy's right shoulder, and whispered, "Not so bad after all, huh?"

"Yeah…" Beast Boy replied, "Could've done without the collapse though…"

Robin had a quick chuckle, and added, "Yeah, I bet."

"So… what's her name?" Cyborg asked, as Starfire wiped her eyes while laughing a bit.

"… Well…" Beast Boy began, about to say he hadn't thought of a name, but Raven took the question herself.

"… Arella," Raven replied… with two things that she never had before…

A daughter…

And quite possibly the most touching bright-eyed smile that anybody on the team ever had… and with Starfire included… that's big.

With Trigon and Slade, the two most-hated individuals in her life, both giving her an easy break and even being somewhat sympathetic, things would soon turn easy in one way…

Sure, being a hero never goes without warning, without sacrifice, without duty, or without danger, so Slade would eventually toss aside the nobility and begin his plotting again… though he would actually, for the first time in his mere existence… keep a promise. Over the years, Slade didn't touch Raven's daughter at all… nor did he attack Raven while she was with her daughter. Of course, Robin and Cyborg were at the ready, expecting Slade to go against his word like Slade would normally do… but the day never came.

Raven's monotonous voice wouldn't come back, nor would her unemotional state. She'd be more emotional, more caring, and… well, even more kickass. All thanks… to a very difficult, very strenuous, very challenging, very moving, and very… unpredictable road of twists and turns, each pivotal decision effecting _her_ outcome...

And to think… the decision to go to that hotel room had so profoundly changed the course of the rest of her life, and the life of those around her. And looking back… there was a thought that popped into her head… a thought that drove her decision to go to that hotel… and set in motion the chain of events leading to the birth of her daughter…

* * *

**1.5 weeks ago**

September 11th

* * *

Raven shook her head, kicking herself for getting drunk.

As Raven exited the building to wait for Beast Boy… she looked around back down the street at the tower, its lights gleaming in the distance, and muttered sarcastically…

"Oh great, now we have to go home and try to cover up our little…" Raven began to mutter, but suddenly sneezed twice in a row, then turned to see Beast Boy making way towards her, she finished her sentence…

"_Drunken Dilemma_…"

Then Beast Boy reached her wobbly, and she announced…

"Ok, I just realized, we can't go home tonight."

* * *

THE END... for some.

* * *


End file.
